The Best Years of Your Life
by Rynneia
Summary: Rain Mikamura's little taste of popularity is turning her world upside-down when she falls for the quarterback of the football team, and most popular guy in school - Domon Kasshu. :) (all canon couples with minor changes)
1. Cliques

(Okay, we all know about the old "G Gundam characters go back to school" thing, right? Well, I'm going to end up following the trend and doing one of these stories myself. I couldn't help it, I was dying to write one anyway! ^_^)  
  
Gotta love these things ---- (Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter One: Cliques  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Domon! Domon, you idiot, do you want to be late? Domon!"  
  
Kyoji Kasshu irritably shoved his younger brother's form, only earning a sleepy grunt in return. It was always a chore to get Domon up in the morning, but ever since his senior year of high school had started it had gotten worse. Unlike Kyoji himself who had gotten good grades basically his whole life, Domon slacked off the first month and a half of senior year. His mid-quarter report card stated that he was two credits behind. If he didn't make them up, he'd have to repeat senior year.  
  
Not that Domon cared...  
  
"You know if you get one more tardy, the principal will be having a nice long chat with you! Now drag your lazy butt out of bed before I have to pull the ol' bucket of water tactic on you. I mean it, Domon!" Kyoji wasn't fibbing either. On more than one occasion, he'd been forced to dump a bucketful of ice cold water on his younger brother when he refused to get up for school.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Domon mumbled from underneath the pillow he had over his head.  
  
"Don't try me. Now get up." Kyoji left the room and just as he was closing the door, heard his brother mutter something that sounded like "Yes, mother." Grinning, he shut the door and headed downstairs.  
  
Domon Kasshu pulled the pillow off his head and threw it on the floor. Stupid school. Stupid homework. He saw his Biology and English homework strewn across the ground, half-finished and full of scribbles. Normally, he was a very bright student, but Domon - like any other normal person - couldn't do homework when he was inebriated, as he had been when he'd crawled in his window at 1:30 in the morning after attending a party at his best friend Chibodee's house, whose parents were out of town. It had been great, but he'd gotten a little more drunk than he'd intended to and had a hard time climbing up the side of the house, much less staring at charts and definitions. He'd finally figured he'd do it before school, or copy somebody elses'. Everyone at school worshipped Domon Kasshu, quarterback of the Neo-Federation High School's football team. And like any jock, he was more than happy to attend wild parties.  
  
He dug around in his dresser for a while, finally coming up with a clean t- shirt and black jeans. His football number was on the back of this particular shirt, along with his last name. All the team members were required to wear their number on the Friday before a game.  
  
He looked in the mirror and sighed. Normally, Domon Kasshu was considered extremely good-looking. But this morning, with bedhead and an expression that made him look like he'd been run over by a truck, no one would use that particular term to describe him then. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his unruly hair, finally tying it up with a bandanna that displayed the school colors - mostly red with black at the ends. Then he slapped himself in the face a couple of times, presumed himself ready, gathered up what had been homework and threw it in his backpack, and headed downstairs.  
  
Kyoji was almost finished eating breakfast. Mrs. Kasshu was standing at the stove, keeping Domon's eggs and bacon warm for him. Dr. Kasshu was nowhere to be seen - he'd had to leave early for work.  
  
"Good morning, hon. One egg or two?" Domon's mom asked him.  
  
"One," he replied. "I'm in a hurry. Hey, Kyoji, lemme see that." He was referring to the newspaper his brother was reading. He could see a section on the Federation High School's football team's game last week. His brother complied and Domon plopped down in a chair to read it. It wasn't much, just some things about the amazing passes Domon Kasshu, number 4, had made; the amazing catches Chibodee Crockett, number 26, had caught; and the amazing defense Argo Gulskii, number 37, had provided. Two of Domon's best friends were on the football team along with him. It made the after-parties a lot cooler.  
  
"You played a great game last week, little bro," Kyojo congratulated. "I saw it on the news. Sorry I couldn't be there. I got home at nine and there was no point in going when there were only thirty seconds left in the game."  
  
"That's okay. No problem. I wouldn't have known if you were there anyway. I had my mind on other things - like playing football." The two brothers started laughing and their mom joined them, serving Domon his breakfast. "You can come tomorrow night, you know. It wouldn't kill you to show up and cheer for me, just 'cause you're a legend at Federation High."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Kyoji shrugged. "Krystal and I have plans tonight, but maybe she'll agree to stop by the game." Domon doubted it - Krystal hated him. Kyoji's little brother was just another annoyance to her, deterring her from her real prize - Kyoji and what he promised. The older Kasshu brother was currently enrolled it college and heading for a potential football scholarship. He'd be making big bucks if it all worked out and she wanted in on it. Kyoji refused to see it that way, however, and was stubbornly convinced Krystal loved him.  
  
"I gotta go," Domon announced. "See ya, Kyoji. Bye, Mom." Grabbing his backpack, Domon strode out of the house. Mrs. Kasshu watched her son leave with a sigh.  
  
"He's growing up too fast. You are too, Kyoji. Already in college! My, I'm getting old."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rain Mikamura was in no way the most popular girl in school. On the contrary, she was far from being popular. She was the 'smart kid' all the jocks and cheerleaders loved to exploit and copy off of. But Rain was smarter than that and never let them. She figured if they wanted to be stuck at FHS their whole lives, that was their business. At that immediate moment, she was walking down the hall with her best friend Marie Louise. Despite being popular, Marie Louise loved Rain who had been her next-door neighbor forever. They'd grown up together and the cliques at high school were never going to drive them apart.  
  
"I totally didn't study for Biology!" Marie Louise complained. "Rain, you have to help me! My parents said if I fail one more class, they're going to ground me during homecoming! I would just die if I couldn't go with George!" George de Sand was Marie Louise's longtime boyfriend. They were currently one of the 'it' couples in school. Rain rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's with all the hype about homecoming for?" she asked. "I never saw the point."  
  
"It's the last homecoming of our lives, Rain!" Marie Louise insisted. "There's no way we can miss it! Remember what all the movies say? These are supposed to be the best years of our life! I can't ruin mine by being grounded during homecoming!"  
  
"I'll help you," Rain relented. "But I'm not letting you copy. You'll never learn that way."  
  
"That's fine! Let's go to the libary during study hall and you can quiz me. I have Biology right after that, so it should be perfect. I'll remember everything that way." Marie Louise smiled. "You'll have to get the pass. They don't trust me, but if they know I'm going with someone like you, they'll understand. They always think I'm going to skip class or something."  
  
'For good reason', Rain thought. Marie Louise often skipped class to hang out with her popular friends. "Okay, fine. But we have to study."  
  
"Yes, we will. Oh, thank you, Rain!"  
  
Wondering if she was making a mistake, Rain bid her friend goodbye and headed off towards her first class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Domon pulled into the school parking lot, driving his bright red sportscar. As usual, his friends were hanging around sitting on Chibodee's car. It was the second-coolest car of all theirs, a blue convertible. George drove a white car everyone insisted had been given to him by his grandmother. Argo drove a green pickup truck that they liked to use for tailgating.  
  
The second Domon, unofficially dubbed their 'leader', pulled in every one of the guys flocked to his car and sat on it. "Hey, man," Chibodee greeted, slapping hands with his best friend. "Very nearly late, as always."  
  
"Hey. I call it 'fashionably late'," Domon said, laughingly. "Couldn't help it. I was almost wasted at your party last night, Chib. You hold some really great bashes. You have to have another one sometime soon."  
  
"My parents are out of town 'til next Tuesday. I can have another one for this game on Saturday night," he announced proudly. Domon high-fived him again.  
  
"Great!"  
  
George shook his head. "You two are so immature."  
  
Chibodee shrugged and laughed. Domon, however, was waving at someone across the parking lot. "Hey, Sai! Sai Saici!"  
  
He was greeting their junior friend, a year behind them in grade. He was still considered cool enough to hang out with them, though, and came over grinning, his girlfriend Cecile trailing behind him. She was cute for an underclassman, with light blue hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, bros!" Sai greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, guys," Cecile added. She knew these four seniors all too well. Sai was constantly hanging out with them. They were fun to be around so she didn't mind. And they didn't mind her. She was easygoing and had a good enough reputation around school that she made them seem like good students to faculty when they hung around her. She'd kept one or more out of suspension more than once.  
  
"Hi, Cecile," Domon, Chibodee, and George replied. Argo merely nodded. He didn't speak much to anyone outside his 'group'.  
  
Sai Saici drove a bright yellow convertible, much like Chibodee's, but he had to park it in the junior's section of the parking lot and none of the seniors would be caught dead hanging around there. "What you all been up to? The party last night was great."  
  
Chibodee beamed. "I know."  
  
"Where did you get all that beer?" George inquired.  
  
"My parents have a secret liquor stash they think I don't know about it. The butler Jaques and I have an understanding - he buys alcohol to replace what I drink and give away and I don't tell my parents he's been stealing money from their safe in the kitchen. It's a good arrangement."  
  
Suddenly, the first bell rang, signalling they had five minutes to get to class. Domon glanced around at his group and shrugged. "Guess we better enter the chamber of horrors for another day of -enlightening- education."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Thoughts? Comments? Questions? ANYTHING?! Then review and say it! I love reviews of all kinds, even the mean ones, 'cause those point out what I can change about my writing, so I don't mind 'em. Just don't be -too- mean if you can help it.  
  
A tidbit of information - Domon's jersey number (4) is coincidentally that of one of my friends' that plays on our football team.  
  
Okay, I know I promised this would be a Domon/Rain fic. Don't worry, you'll see how these two interact soon enough. So in other words, Domon and Rain fans like myself, have no fear! They -will- run into each other soon enough.  
  
Rayne~ 


	2. Break the Cycle

Gotta love these things ---- (Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Two: Break the Cycle  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Domon and Chibodee had their first class together, so they walked along talking about football and cute girls. Domon was so caught up in a conversation they were having about the Association's high school football team that when he rounded the corner, he didn't even realize someone was doing the same thing at the same time. Chibodee yelped a warning, but it was too late.  
  
Rain was shocked to run into something that smelled like car exhaust and cologne, and then get smacked to the ground by it. She dropped her textbook and folder, papers scattering everywhere. She hit the ground on her backside, bruising it as well as her ego.  
  
Looking up to see what she'd run into, the tall and strong form of Domon Kasshu appeared before her eyes. He was looking more surprised than hurt as he stared down on the ground at her. Or, more like, down at her legs. She was even more embarrassed to see that, when she'd fallen, her skirt had gone up to quite an indecent length so that the front of it resembled something less than a miniskirt. Which meant she was giving this testosterone-soaked jerk a pretty nice view of her legs and most likely more. Straightening her clothing, she shifted so she was kneeling on the ground instead of sitting and started gathering her things. "Excuse you," she muttered angrily, stuffing papers back in her folder as quick as she could so she could leave the mortifying scene behind.  
  
"Sorry," Domon apologized. He then surprised her by stooping down and helping her collect her things. He picked up some of her English homework and glanced at it. "Report on colonization? Hey, can I copy this? I kinda didn't get a chance to finish mine last night."  
  
"Um... sure," she replied, too frazzled by the situation to reply in the negative.  
  
"What hour do you have English? After lunch?"  
  
"Yes..." she responded, taking some of her papers from Chibodee Crockett, who had also gotten down to help. "Thank you." She then looked back up at Domon. "You could return them to me during lunch."  
  
"All right then." He stuffed her homework into his backpack and then offered his hand to help her up. She took it and Domon, being that he was as strong as he was and she as light as she was, hauled her up easily. "You're a lifesaver."  
  
"And you run into people in the hallway. With your serious mass advantage, you're a danger to everyone," she replied, straightening her backpack and smiling. It wasn't until then that Domon noticed she had a nice smile. It seemed that over the summer, Rain had gone from geek girl to brainy babe. Stylishly cut chestnut replaced long and frizzled mouse brown hair; sparkling blue eyes were framed by mascara; and her lips, already a nice shade of pink, were enhanced by lip gloss. She was really quite beautiful, but Rain's one big flaw was that she didn't care a thing about popularity. She was more concerned with her grades.  
  
Rain was watching Domon watching her. He was really cute, she'd noticed before. His unruly black hair was contained with that bandanna he was rarely without and his dark eyes were constantly calculating. Very hot. Very out of her league. "Find me at lunch," she told him. "If you don't give that back, I'm never going to let you copy again."  
  
He laughed. "All right, agreed." The three had first period Bio together, so they walked off towards their classroom. Rain glanced at the clock and gasped.  
  
"Oh my gosh, we're about to be late! We only have thirty seconds!"  
  
Normally, this wouldn't bother Domon, but one more tardy and he was going to be suspended. That didn't work for him. Glancing at Chibodee, his partner-in-crime; and Rain, his ticket to getting there on time; he nodded. "Rain, do you know any shortcuts?"  
  
"This way," she replied. Despite being a brain, Rain was also the captain of the varsity soccer team and she could run fast, even in heels. The three of them dashed through the halls, cutting through the gym. They skidded into Bio just as the bell rang. Rain sat in front of Domon and Chibodee to his friend's left, so they all crashed into their seats, breathing hard.  
  
"Made it!" Chibodee announced, slapping Domon's hand, and then Rain's. "Great shortcut, Mikamura!"  
  
She turned around and smiled at the guys. "Yeah. And I beat you here, too."  
  
Domon shook his head and laughed. She had him there - she'd outran him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rain took her lunch tray over to where Marie Louise, Shirley, and Nastasha were sitting. The four of them, along with Cecile - their junior protogée, were a group and pretty much everyone knew it. They were misfits, all of them, in one way or another. Rain was top of the class in almost everything, Marie Louise was a popular girl with a thing for un-popular things, Shirley was the drama queen, and Nastasha was a violent girl by nature. Social misfits.  
  
"Hey, gals," Rain greeted, sitting down in between Nastasha and Marie Louise. Shirley was there and her fan club too. Rain didn't know them well - they were girls that worshipped Shirley because of her social standing, money, and fashion sense. Kat, Janet, and Bunny were all somewhat annoying, so the rest of the group tried to ignore them.  
  
"Hi, Rain. Thanks for helping me study earlier. I'm sure I passed now," Marie Louise said, smiling at her friend. "I had no idea Bio was so easy."  
  
"You just have to pay attention," Rain said, shrugging. Then she smiled and turned to Shirley. "So... Shirley. I bumped into Chibodee this morning."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Actually, I 'bumped into' Domon. We had a collision in the Danger Zone." The Danger Zone was what everyone called that particular turn. There were at least six collisions a day there. "Chibodee was with him. I never knew your boyfriend was so considerate. He and Domon helped me pick up my things."  
  
"My Chibodee is special," Shirley replied, her eyes glazing over with happiness.  
  
"Rain! Raiiiiin!"  
  
Someone was calling her name. She turned around just in time to spot Domon Kasshu coming towards her, followed by his usual group of friends. The people sitting at the tables around them stared in shock. The Jock Table was actually getting up to talk to the Social Misfit Table! History was being made!  
  
Domon squeezed himself in between Nastasha and Rain, earning a glare from the former and a surprised look from the latter. Chibodee plopped down by Shirley, who automatically attached herself to him. George sat by Marie Louise and the two immediately engaged in conversation. Argo and Nastasha started talking as well, once Argo had calmed his girlfriend down from Domon's rude intrusion.  
  
"Hey, Rain," Domon greeted, turning around and digging through his backpack. He handed back her paper to her and smiled. "Thanks a lot. I changed some stuff so it wouldn't be as obvious that I copied. I owe you one big time."  
  
"No problem," she replied, still oddly confused. It would have been easy to just toss her homework at her with not so much as a sneer. Instead, he and his friends were gracing their lowly table with the prescence of high school gods. At FHS, jocks were kings. And their girlfriends were queens. She glanced outside and saw that it was raining. She'd forgotten today was a scheduled 'rain day'. "Um... how about this? For your payback, can you give me a ride home tonight? I really don't want to walk to the bus stop in all the cold and wet."  
  
Domon considered. Ah, heck, why not? What would it hurt? "Sure, no problem. Your house isn't that far from mine."  
  
"Thanks. Where should I meet you?"  
  
"Right at the back door. I'll just swing around and pick you up."  
  
"Okay." She nodded. Then she looked around. "I never knew your friends were so involved with mine."  
  
"Yeah, it's a strange coincidence. But hey, not their fault your friends are babes they love. Seems that us, the leaders, are the only ones without someone. Kind of ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"Very," she replied, feeling a strange thudding in her chest. Her heart was beating faster, more rapidly. Why? Why was his closeness and listening to him talk making her so nervous and happy all at once? Could -she-, Rain Mikamura, actually have a crush on Domon Kasshu? Impossible! Wasn't it?  
  
Much to Rain's dismay, the bell rang. Disappointed, she stood up and nodded. "After school then. The back doors."  
  
"Right. Don't be late." Grinning, Domon threw her a wave and headed off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That afternoon, Rain gathered up all her schoolbooks, her jacket, and her backpack. Then she headed to the back door. When she got there, she realized, with a small amount of surprise, that Domon wasn't there. For a sinking moment, she thought for sure he'd stood her up, that this was all a cruel joke. But no, then he came flying around the corner, tires squealing, and narrowly missed a Jeep. Screeching to a halt, he motioned for her to hurry and she did so, opening the back door, throwing her stuff inside, and then getting in the front herself.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, staring at her. Even soaking wet, she was attractive. Most girls looked like wet dogs when they got caught in the rain. But then again, perhaps this girl had her namesake on her side. "A bit wet, are you?"  
  
"You're an observant one," she replied, trying to keep her hair from dripping all over his beautiful car. She wished that it was a nice day so she could roll down the windows and feel the wind in her hair. It struck her then as she looked around seeing CDs, empty fast food wrappers, and sunglasses... she was in Domon Kasshu's car. It was unreal. But oh so true. Shame it wasn't like this all the time...  
  
What was she saying?! She and Domon had nothing in common! That was absurd! But nevertheless, she leaned back in the soft leather seats and felt content, despite Domon's wild driving. While he drove rather recklessly, he had complete control of the car. She could tell every movement was completely calculated. And she felt safe.  
  
"You have anywhere to be anytime soon?" Domon asked suddenly. "I'm starving. Do you want to grab fries and a shake or something?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows, she shrugged. "Sure, I guess. I mean, aren't I being a burden?"  
  
"Nah. Besides, I had to ask a favor. Would you mind quizzing me on History? I've got a test tomorrow. I don't wanna copy anything, it's just a friendly quiz over some refreshments. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure." Rain was absolutely floored. Domon... actually wanted to spend more time with her? She couldn't have been more surprised if the Easter Bunny appeared in the backseat at that moment.  
  
Domon pulled into a local burger joint and shut off the car. Then he turned to Rain. "Closest entrance is on your side. Ready to make a run for it?" She nodded. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
At the same time, both threw open the red sportscar's doors and hurried inside. Despite their best efforts, both were still sopping wet when they got inside. And laughing. They went over to the counter to place their orders. Contrary to what he'd said, Domon ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fries, and a large chocolate shake. Rain settled for a small fries and medium chocolate shake. Domon chided her for eating like a bird, paid for it all despite her protests, and then they headed towards a booth. Rain immediately got down to business.  
  
"Okay, you want to get started? I can ask you about the Earth first and then -"  
  
"Domon -Kasshu- and Rain -Mikamura-? I never thought I'd see the day!"  
  
Domon whirled around and glared at his longtime rival, clenching his fists. "It's you..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Who is Domon's mystery rival? Why is Domon being so nice to Rain, someone who is unpopular?  
  
Remember to REVIEW and tell me if you like it! You can also e-mail me at dreamcatcher06@excite.com with comments if you feel like it. Either way, I'd appreciate it!  
  
Rayne~ 


	3. I Finally Saw You

GOLDEN_GIRL2002 ~ Woot! You got it right! *claps and cheers* I probably should have come up with someone more original, but I figured Domon holds the biggest grudge against Michelo in the show so... yeah. ^_^  
  
ANIME_EAGLE ~ I love getting positive reviews! Here's the chapter you were anxiously awaiting! ^_~  
  
CHAOSBRINGER1 ~ Wow, thank you so much for the encouraging words. I very much appreciate the review. And yes, you were the first one to bring me joy so thank you! And no, you're not stupid for not figuring it out... I think it was just to obvious! ^_^;;  
  
Gotta love these things ---- (Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
By: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Three: I Finally Saw You  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
With a look of pure venom in his eyes, Domon got out of the booth, clenching his fists. "Michelo Chariot..." he muttered, gazing at the person standing behind Rain. She turned around and saw the school's biggest alcoholic/stoner standing there, grinning.  
  
"Domon Kasshu. I'm surprised to see you here with such a low-class date. Dipping into the reject pool to find someone that'll have you? 'Bout time you found a girlfriend, you haven't had one since Allenby -"  
  
At the mention of that name, Domon snapped, lashing out with his fists at Michelo. There was a reason Domon was quarterback of the Federation football team. He had strong arms. His fist connected with the side of his rival's face and Michelo's head snapped back. Kids from school started chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" while the workers at the resturaunt tried to separate the guys.  
  
Michelo managed to get in a lucky uppercut and Domon fell back a step. One swift crack across the jaw sent Michelo to the ground. Domon stood over the fallen guy, ready to destroy his face with his shoe when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. He'd forgotten Rain Mikamura was even there. "You beat him. Now let it go. We should leave before the cops come. Come on."  
  
Reluctantly, Domon let Rain lead him out the door. They walked to the sportscar, not caring if they were getting wet. Domon unlocked the doors and Rain slipped inside, shivering. He turned on the heat full-blast after starting the car, but didn't make a move to go anywhere. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Rain looked at Domon. "Are you okay? Oh my gosh, you're bleeding. Here, hold still." He muttered a few half-hearted protests as she pulled a Kleenex from the box she found on the floor of his car. There was a shallow cut across his jawline that she wiped the blood from. Then she applied pressure to stop the bleeding, which was easily accomplished. Domon gazed at her in wonder when she was done.  
  
"You studying to be a doctor or something?" he asked, sounding something other than mad for the first time in a while. Rain nodded and then looked at the floor.  
  
"It's my dream to be able to help people," she told him. "And I've always admired my father."  
  
Domon nodded. "Guess I lucked out." Gingerly, he touched the cut. "Thanks."  
  
"For cleaning you up? That was nothing..."  
  
"No..." He finally pressed down on the accelerator, backed up, and pulled out of the parking lot. "For taking me out of that fight. Michelo isn't worth getting suspended over. But, man... I was ready to kill him."  
  
Rain fell silent for the next few blocks, but then felt the need to speak. "Domon..."  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Am I really low-class like Michelo said?" she inquired, straining to keep back the tears. "Is that how popular people at school classify me, just because I'm not popular and I get good grades? Am I just some stupid nobody?"  
  
"Rain, Michelo is in no way popular. He's just some pothead loser that wants to be popular. And as for the low-class thing, he was just looking to hurt you. And maybe to put a dent in my relationships. Somewhere in the jock's code of honor, it's written that you're supposed to only be friends with other jocks and date cheerleaders. But I never liked codes and rules." He shook his head. "No... Rain, trust me. You're of a higher class than a lot of people I know."  
  
The compliment touched her and she could no longer restrain the tears. They served to horribly embarrass her, but when Domon looked over and noticed them, he pulled into a vacant lot. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Did I say something?"  
  
"Yes..." she replied. "Yes, you did, and it's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
Domon couldn't believe it. He was simply amazed. He was falling for Rain! The brainy girl he'd known his whole life that he'd never truly seen until today. She'd served to completely surprise him throughout the entire day, but how could this be? Domon Kasshu had only been in love once, and it certainly hadn't been with someone like Rain Mikamura. But he couldn't deny it, no matter how much he tried. So, instead of trying, he unhooked his seat belt, leaned over the center console, and wrapped his arms around Rain, bringing her closer to him. "It's okay..." he whispered. "It's okay... you're fine... don't worry about a thing..."  
  
Rain buried her face in his shoulder and tried to believe his words. But everyone knew the truth about her. It was hard not to. Her father and her lived a low-class life, as he was a reclusive doctor that hardly worked anymore. Her mother had left a long time ago, disgusted, and hadn't bothered to take Rain with her. The only reason she tried so hard in school was so she could get a good job that would support both her father and her.  
  
'She should be the pride and joy of her family', Domon thought. 'Instead, she's her father's only hope. It's not fair.'  
  
When Rain finally opened her eyes, she realized it was dark. She pulled away slowly, sad to leave his embrace. "I think I should be getting home. It's getting kind of late."  
  
Domon nodded. It wasn't late by his standards - he was practically nocturnal - but it occured to him that not everyone was like him. Rehooking his seatbelt, he started up the car again and drove towards Rain's.  
  
When they got there, she smiled and gathered up her stuff. "I'm sorry for going to pieces like that. I must look like such an idiot."  
  
"Not at all. You have plenty of reasons to cry, Rain." Domon picked up her backpack and textbooks, leaving her with the coat. "How do you keep such a strong front?"  
  
"I don't know. I really don't."  
  
She stepped out into her falling namesake and sighed. Then she felt Domon's presence behind her and turned. He was standing there, looking so handsome. And she wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her again.  
  
He seemed to be willing to comply. Wrapping his arms her once more, he pulled her closer. His mind was spiralling completely out of control with all these new things happening to his head and heart, but at that moment he didn't care. When he finally let her go, he smiled down at her. This girl... she'd managed to completely control his heart in one night. And trusted him enough to pour her soul out to him after knowing him (on friendly terms) for only a short time.  
  
"Thank you, Domon," she said before turning to leave. Just as she went inside, she caught his farewell and felt herself smile.  
  
"Good night, Rain."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning was the football game. Rain awoke in her nice, warm, safe bed and recalled instantly the events of the day before. Domon... she had no idea what to do about him. She liked him, she really did. But were his feelings sincere? Or was she just being used by a popular jock? She really hoped for the first option, but the second seemed more probable.  
  
Instead of contemplating it herself, Rain called one person she knew would understand.  
  
"Marie Louise? I need to talk to you."  
  
She explained everything that happened the previous night. When she'd finished, Marie Louise asked, "Rain? Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
  
"I don't know. But I -do- know that doesn't apply to Domon and me. We've known each other casually for years and I've never felt this way."  
  
Marie Louise sighed, as though disgusted with her. "Until yesterday, you never truly -saw- him."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind. What I mean is, you and Domon didn't really notice each other until yesterday, and that's when the 'first sight' thing happened. It's so perfect, it's like fate. You and Domon are destined to be together."  
  
"You read too many love stories."  
  
"Come on, Rain. You have to admit... you feel something for him. Or you wouldn't have poured your heart out to him. I know you better than that."  
  
Rain laid back on her bed and sighed. "I'm going to go to the football game. If he's willing to approach me in front of the school, I'll know he's sincere. Otherwise, forget it. Guys like that aren't worth my time."  
  
After Marie Louise hung up her phone, she stared at it forlornly for a moment. "Yeah, Rain, but it sounds like maybe you think he's worth your whole life."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night, Marie Louise swung by Rain's to pick her up. She looked stunningly pretty, way out of her usual style. She was wearing a nice soft brown leather jacket over a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hair was nicely styled as well, and she smelled nice. Marie Louise never knew Rain owned perfume.  
  
When they got there, the parking lot was already packed. Shirley and Nastasha, who had both also hitched rides from Marie Louise, jumped out along with Rain while the last girl parked her car. The three others headed for the entrance, school IDs ready.  
  
They got to the ticket taking station and Rain handed her ID to a Chemistry teacher running the station. He ran it through the computer and it beeped its response.  
  
"Rain Mikamura. Senior. Registered Federation student. Cleared." It spit Rain's ID back out and the teacher handed it back to her. Then he took Shirley's, and then Nastasha's. The latter's was so trashed it took three tries for it to go through the machine and then the teacher told Nastasha she'd need to get a new ID.  
  
When they got inside, the stadium was packed with thousands upon thousands of people. Students, parents, teachers, and community members had all turned out to watch this game. If Federation beat Association High School, they'd be qualified for the regionals, which were coincidentally happening during homecoming. Regionals would be a nice homecoming game to participate in.  
  
Rain, Shirley, and Nastasha met up with Janet, Bunny, and Kat by the food court as planned. Marie Louise came in soon afterwards and the seven of them went to find seats.  
  
They found Cecile, Sai Saici, and George sitting in one of the best rows, right in the middle. Once they got done with greetings, Marie Louise attached herself to her boyfriend and the other girls sat around their two junior friends. Sai Saici turned around to face Rain.  
  
"Hey, I know you. Rain Mikamura, right? You tutored me when I was a freshman. In Earth Science, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes! I remember you! I can't believe it didn't hit me until now! Hi!" Rain, Sai Saici, and Cecile laughed.  
  
"So... like, are you and Domon going out now? I heard you were on a date last night. Friend of mine, Jason, said he saw you two at the burger joint. He also said Domon got into a fight with Michelo Chariot."  
  
"The fight part is true, but we weren't on a date." Rain could feel herself blushing. "And he hasn't asked me out, so we're obviously not going out."  
  
"It had to have been a date! Didn't you know the burger joint is notorious for dates? -Nobody- goes there unless they're on a date or family or something like that!" Sai Saici said this like it should be common knowledge. Cecile looked over at him.  
  
"I never knew that," she told him.  
  
"Neither did I," Rain added.  
  
Sai shook his head like they were both dense. "All the guys tell me this stuff. Hey, George!" His friend looked up from Marie Louise. "Where do people go on dates and stuff, when they're serious?"  
  
"The burger joint," George replied without a second thought before turning back to his girlfriend.  
  
"Told you," Sai Saici said, looking quite smug. "Domon himself taught me that rule. He said his older brother Kyoji started the burger joint date thing with his girlfriend and passed it down to Domon. They're a coupla trend-setters."  
  
Rain, by now, wasn't even listening. She was thinking about what Sai had said. If everything was true, that meant that Domon had possibly used her inexperience to trick her into going on a date with him! Or did he do it accidentally? Impossible, right, if he was the one whose brother made the whole thing up in the first place? Rain's head was spinning and she sighed. After the game, she'd talk to Domon himself.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Hmmm... wonder how the game's going to go. And how that talk Rain's planning on having with Domon's going to turn out. So many unanswered questions! But at least it's not some big, huge, terrible cliffhanger. I'll do those later. ^_~  
  
By the way, I have absolutely no idea if I'm misspelling names. I tried out eighty different variations on Michelo's name and decided this looked best. Thought I'd clarify that in case I did spell it wrong...  
  
Anyway, review, it only takes a couple seconds and you make my day a lot better with nice ones. Trust me, I go around all day happy. ^_^;;; Aaaaanyway.  
  
Rayne~ 


	4. Federation vs Association

I LOVE REVIEWERS!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!!!  
  
AMBER MYST: Thankies and I agree with that comment! I love Rain and Domon - they're a great couple. Keep reading please!  
  
GOLDEN-GIRL2002: Thank you SOOO much! Keep on reading and reviewing. Gosh, comments like your completely make my day. ^_^  
  
GODGUNDAM89: Thank you for the encouraging words and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please review again!  
  
JEN23: I apologize that this is one of those dreaded high school stories (I'm not a huge fan of them either) but I thought a G Gundam one might actually be quite interesting. And thank you for the compliment as well, I appreciate it!  
  
SPORKGODDESS: I didn't realize so many people disliked high school stories!! ^_^;;; That's okay, though. I'm glad you're reading it anyway. Thank you for the praise I don't deserve! (I doubt this is the best you've read...)  
  
Gotta love these things ---- (Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Four: Federation vs. Association  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The school band finished playing and then horns blared, signalling the start of the game. Rain turned her attention to the field, looking for Domon. Shirley and her little crew squealed like crazy for Chibodee when he came running out with all his cockiness. Nastasha smiled when she saw Argo, but didn't display any emotion beyond that.  
  
"And finally, the quarterback for the the Federation, with the best passing record of all the high school quarterbacks in the league, number 4... DOMON KASSHU!!!"  
  
Rain couldn't help it - she cheered like crazy with the rest of the girls for everyone, but hardest for Domon. Just seeing him run out there with the rest of his teammates made her stomach flutter. Was this true love?  
  
After a huddle, the teams were ready to go. The Federation won the coin toss and received the ball. The receiver made it to the 40 yard line. Domon went out, radiating confidence. He looked to his two most trusted receivers, Chibodee and another guy named Aaron. When he called it, both shot forward, their speed astonishing to Rain's untrained eyes. Domon backed up, ready to throw. Argo dived on a defender going for Domon. The Federation's quarterback fired the ball out of his hand. It rocketed across the field to Chibodee. The able-handed receiver snatched the ball out of the air and took off, managing to get to the Association's 30 yard line before being brought down.  
  
The next play went nowhere when Domon handed it off to a new guy that panicked and charged right into the Association's biggest defender, number 42, Erickson. He literally bounced off of the guy and nearly dropped the ball. The next two plays were passes and the Federation was soon at the 10 yard line.  
  
The first two attempts didn't do anything. The third down was Domon's last chance and he knew it. After the huddle, as he headed toward his position, he looked up to see how much time was left in the quarter and noticed... Rain?! He couldn't believe she'd come. Maybe just to see him.  
  
"Domon! DOMON! Hello, we're in the middle of a game here!" Chibodee yelled, snapping the quarterback to reality. He nodded and hurried to his spot. He knew Chibodee was going into a totally defended zone. Aaron would be virtually uncovered.  
  
"Hike!" Backing up, he scanned the field. Chibodee had two defenders. Berrick had one. Aaron was wide open, waving his arms in the end zone. Domon winded up and threw it. It sailed right to Aaron, over the heads of confused defenders blocking Chibodee, whom they thought was Domon's favored target.  
  
"TOUCHDOWN!!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Domon!!" Rain screamed, leaping to her feet and waving her arms. On either side, Cecile and Shirley did the same. Rain watched Domon look down the field to Aaron, who was doing a victory dance, and give him a thumbs up. Then he unmistakably looked up at Rain and did the same. Her breath caught but then she smiled and continued to cheer.  
  
Domon had to laugh. She looked like another crazy football fan, but there was something different about her. Enough work, and she'd be his.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The fourth quarter came almost quickly. By then it was almost ten at night. The score was Federation: 21, Association: 24. One field goal scored on the previous run had put the opposing team in the lead. Federation's only chance of winning was a touchdown unless they wanted to risk overtime.  
  
They made it up to the 15 yard line and Domon went back to throw. Suddenly, he was stunned to see Erickson, the enormous number 42, coming straight at him. Argo dove and missed. Before long, there was nothing between Erickson and the quarterback. Domon knew that this guy outweighed him by close to 70 pounds. He was in trouble.  
  
Rain stood up, horrifed. "Domon, look out!!"  
  
Within seconds, Domon was down, flat on his back, the wind totally knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, had no idea where the ball was. No! He had to hold on to the ball! They still had a chance if he did!  
  
Erickson got up and Domon realized that his legs were indeed still attached to his body. Good thing. He still had the ball, grasped in one hand. Great thing.  
  
"Man, Domon, you all right?" Chibodee and Aaron were on one side; Argo, Berrick, and Mannig on the other. "Wow, that was a whallop. You think he's all right? Domon, answer me, buddy."  
  
"I'm all right. Really. We've gotta keep going."  
  
Argo and Chibodee dragged Domon to his feet while Berrick ran off to inform the refs that Domon was alive and willing to continue. Aaron grinned. "Man, Domon, that was one helluva hit though. Erickson's huge. You sure you wanna continue?"  
  
"Positive. Chibodee, Aaron, you guys be ready for a bullet. Argo, forget your man and cover Erickson. He'll try that again. Everybody ready?"  
  
Rain sat back down and clenched her fists. Cecile saw how stressed her friend was and grabbed her hand, squeezing. Shirley did the same thing on Rain's right. They all waited and watched.  
  
"Hike!" Domon sprang backwards and gazed around. Chibodee and Aaron were both fighting off defenders. Berrick wasn't in a great position. And try as he might, Argo couldn't subdue Erickson for long.  
  
Domon started sprinting.  
  
This tactic surprised teammate and opponent alike. He ran down the right sideline, running for the goal. The enemy defenders noticed this and took off after him, but Chibodee and Aaron took two down, leaving the way clear for Domon.  
  
Except for Erickson.  
  
The 220-pound defender stood there, menacingly. Domon saw him...  
  
...and grinned.  
  
"Next time, Erickson, be ready for ANYTHING!!!" Domon vaulted himself up and over Erickson when the guy lunged, landing gracefully and running the rest of the way to a touchdown and victory. He collapsed once he made it, exhausted. But they'd won. He'd won. They were going to the finals. Fans poured onto the fields, cheering like crazy.  
  
Yay. Domon was ready to pass out. He'd never played a harder game.  
  
"Domon! Domon!"  
  
He heard Rain's voice and her footsteps approaching, but couldn't lift his weary head to see her. She saved him the trouble, however, by collapsing at his side and lifting him up a little. "Are you all right? You got mowed over by number 42, whatshisname and kept on going! How did you do it?"  
  
"Rain... no questions right now, okay?" Domon grinned. "I feel like just sitting here."  
  
Fat chance. Domon's team rushed him and Rain, cheering like mad. Shirley was hanging off of Chibodee and Nastasha was congratulating Argo. Berrick and Aaron were babbling at Domon about how great he'd done but the quarterback wasn't listening. As Chibodee hauled him to his feet, he watched Rain. She and Marie Louise were laughing happily over the Federation win. He was astonished - he'd thought she'd let him hold her last night because she didn't know how to tell him no. But was it possible that she truly liked him? And did he like her?  
  
"Hey, Domon? You goin' to the victory party at Chibodee's?" Aaron asked suddenly.  
  
Domon shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Rain watched him answer in the affirmative and sighed. She wasn't invited to any parties, which meant she'd be going straight home. Turning to Marie Louise, she was about to ask for a ride home before the other girl went off to the party, but she was stopped when someone clamped a hand on her shoulder. Turning in the opposite direction from where she'd planned, she saw Domon standing there. He looked a little beat up, but still handsome all the while. He'd taken his helmet off and his hair was even more unruly than before.  
  
"Are you going?" he asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are-you-going-to-Chibodee's?" he elaborated, smiling as he did so. She felt kind of stupid and almost blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm not invited and... well, I don't know..."  
  
Suddenly, she felt another hand on her shoulder, replacing the one Domon had removed, and she felt herself being spun around. Soon, she was staring at Chibodee. "I'll take care of that. Rain, do you want to come to my victory party that I'm hosting in celebration of the Federation win?"  
  
She giggled and then it became true laughter at the immense hilarity of it all. When she'd finally calmed down, she nodded. "All right. Let me see if Marie Louise can give me a ride."  
  
"Nonsense," Domon said, putting his arm around her shoulders laughingly. "I'll give you a ride there. No need to intrude on Marie Louise's private time with her boyfriend." He grinned in George's general direction.  
  
"Um, okay..."  
  
They walked to Domon's car and Rain got inside, surprised that she was actually riding in it once more. He got inside and turned it on. The radio blasted on and Rain jumped. Domon laughed and went to turn it down but she shook her head.  
  
"Leave it. I like loud music."  
  
She rolled down the window and leaned against it as Domon started driving, swerving around parked cars and people. When they finally reached the road, Domon got on the highway. "It's faster this way," he explained. Suddenly, without warning, he gassed the accelerator and the car responded, shooting forward. Rain gasped, but then laughed. She felt so... so different when she was with him. Crazier. More adventurous.  
  
They went 75 down the highway and then veered off an exit that took them right to Chibodee's street.  
  
The Crocketts had a pretty big house, its size only outmatched by George's impressive French mansion. Domon smiled as he saw Rain's face light up. "Is this Chibodee's house? It's so huge! I never knew Chibodee was rich!"  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't like to exploit his wealth like George. He's happy being who he is, without all the material wealth. His parents don't think the same way, however. Wait 'til you see the inside."  
  
Domon parked the car next to the growing line and got out. Before Rain had even unhooked her seatbelt, he was opening her door for her and offering his hand. She took it, surprised, and let him pull her up out of the car. Marie Louise and George pulled in soon afterwards, followed by Argo and Nastasha. Chibodee had already gotten there, making sure to arrive before his guests. Domon offered his arm to Rain who, feeling like she was going into a fancy ball, accepted it. Behind her, George and Argo did the same and the three couples proceeded inside.  
  
Sai Saici and Cecile were already there, standing in the enormous main foyer acting like it was old news. Rain, however, couldn't stop looking all over. If she wasn't attached to Domon by her elbow, she would have continued spinning around to take in everything.  
  
"Welcome, everybody!" Chibodee called, coming in from the doorway to their right. "Refreshments in here. Pool to the left. Only use the bathrooms on the -first- floor, otherwise you'll meet an untimely demise thanks to the butler, who is guarding the master bathroom. Other than that, have fun and try not to break anything."  
  
Kids went left. Kids went right. Kids went crazy. Rain was overwhelmed by it all and didn't notice Domon tugging at her arm until he pulled harder to get her attention and nearly yanked it from its socket.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked. She shrugged, barely managing to keep her head together. "Want to go swimming? They have an olympic-sized pool out back."  
  
"I don't have a swimming suit," she replied. "I didn't think I'd be swimming tonight."  
  
"You could go skinny dipping." Sai Saici had come up behind her and poked her playfully in the side. She smacked his shoulder and felt a blush coming on, because she was fully aware that Domon and Cecile were cracking up. When Sai's girlfriend calmed down, she smiled and took Rain's arm.  
  
"Come on. Chibodee keeps a whole bunch of suits for when guests come. They're upstairs."  
  
Domon watched the two girls disappear upstairs and sighed. Sai Saici noticed and tapped his friend on the arm. "What's up, Bro?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"This night is going to be incredibly complicated, I know it already."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Why does Domon think that? What is going on with his and Rain's relationship? (Gosh, this sounds like a soap opera!) How is the party going to go?  
  
Review and tell me how you like it so far! I mean it! It only takes a second!  
  
Rayne~ 


	5. I Want You And I'm Hating It

Yeah... did my thank-yous last chappie in my author note. Thanks for your patience!  
  
(Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Five: I Want You... and I'm Hating It  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Something sexy, yet not too revealing. You don't want to appear desperate. And no matter how high-minded Domon is, he's still a guy. He'd get the wrong impression." Cecile was talking like she was an expert, rifling through the rack of bikinis hanging in a room upstairs. "What colors look good on you?"  
  
"I don't know..." Rain looked on the other side, coming up with pink and lime green. "No... no... How about this?" She brought out a black bikini, showing it to Cecile.  
  
"The middle closes with a little gold ring. Do you mind that? And look at the sides of the legs. They have the little gold rings too."  
  
"I'll try it on and see what I think." Rain grabbed a sheer black wraparound and went into one of the dressing rooms. It had been a closet, but they'd changed it around for convenience. When she came out, smiling nervously, Cecile's eyes bugged out.  
  
"That... looks amazing! Don't get me wrong, but you look fabulous! You have an amazing figure."  
  
Rain blushed. "Thank you." She looked down at herself. "I never really liked my legs..."  
  
"They're fine. Wait for me to change and then I'll go down with you." Cecile went in with her own swimsuit, having been prepared for Chibodee's party. The red bikini complimented her hair color nicely. Then they headed downstairs.  
  
Domon was standing at the bottom of the stairs impatiently, having changed into swimming trunks fifteen minutes earlier. He had a shirt on, as Chibodee's parents had the AC going full blast for some reason and he was freezing. Sai Saici was beside him, dressed the same way.  
  
Rain and Cecile got downstairs soon afterwards and, as predicted, both guys' eyes nearly popped out. Cecile glomped Sai when she caught him staring at Rain's backside as she left the room with Domon.  
  
Once they got to the pool, they noticed it was relatively empty. It was only 70 degrees, but Domon knew the pool was heated. He glanced at Rain tentatively. "Can you swim?" he asked, knowing a great deal of Chibodee's pool was over her head if she couldn't. She looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Of course I can!" she announced, taking off the wraparound and diving in the pool easily, proving her point. Domon shook his head laughingly and took off his shirt, following her as he dove in. He had a much smaller pool at home, but it was still deep. He could swim and dive quite well.  
  
Rain surfaced and looked for Domon, but couldn't see him. Suddenly she felt something grab her waist and she shrieked. Domon popped out of pool with his hands still firmly on her waist, laughing.  
  
"Sorry. I had to," he apologized, releasing her and backing off, treading water easily.  
  
She glared at him playfully, shaking her head. Then she had an idea. Smiling wickedly, she voiced her proposal.  
  
"A race?" he repeated, as though dumbstruck. Didn't she know how fast he was once he was in the water? "Sure, I'll race you. Loser has to do whatever the winner says for the whole night, okay?"  
  
She considered. "Okay. Sounds good. One end of the pool to the other."  
  
They had one of the other kids judge the race, Anna. She yelled "Start!" and both took off. Domon was shocked to see how easily she kept up with him. He quickened the pace, but she matched it and then some. Suddenly, his head hit the wall. Stunned, he went under.  
  
"Domon!" Rain dove. Luckily, they were in the shallow end and she dragged him back to the air. "Are you all right?! You were concentrating so hard on the race, you didn't even notice when we got to the end!"  
  
He couldn't figure out why, but feeling her bare hands on his bare shoulders sent shivers through his spine. "Wh-Who won?" he choked out, sputtering water in Anna's direction. She grinned.  
  
"Rain!"  
  
"You're KIDDING!!" Domon got his strength back as he shedded Rain's support and stood up. The water only went up to his waist as he gestured wildly at Anna. "No one's EVER beaten me in a race in this pool! No one!"  
  
She shrugged. "Rain slapped the end of the pool just before you conked it. It was close."  
  
Rain grinned. "Which means I have a slave for the night."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I can't believe you were beaten in a swimming race," Chibodee muttered, grinning at his incredibly irate friend. "That Rain Mikamura is really something if she kicked your ass."  
  
"Only by a second, and that's because I hit my head!"  
  
"That means you lost concentration and you've never done that before either! She's got you whipped, man. Seriously. I've never seen you act this way around a girl. Did you LET her win?"  
  
"No! I tried! Really! And that's what embarrasses me!" Domon sighed. He, Chibodee, and George were seated on lawn chairs around the pool. They were watching Rain, Shirley, and Marie Louise play tag in the pool and discussing Domon's pathetic defeat.  
  
"You obviously like her," George told Domon, smiling. "It's rather apparent."  
  
"Really?" Domon asked, glancing at his friend. "It is?"  
  
"Now you just have to figure out if she likes you back," Chibodee stated. He watched Rain streak through the water and drag Shirley under jokingly, her way of tagging her. "One thing's for sure. She'd make a great girlfriend."  
  
"Don't you go after her," Domon warned.  
  
"Then you'd better grab her fast, before someone else does," George advised.  
  
The three girls climbed out of the pool. "I'm starving," Rain said. Shirley and Marie Louise nodded their agreement. "Let's go inside and get something to eat."  
  
When they got inside, Rain, Shirley, and Marie Louise collapsed on the leather couch. "Domon, I've got your first order. Will you go get us some sodas please? And some chips."  
  
The girls giggled while Domon huffed off to do her bidding with Chibodee following and teasing him the whole way. George, highly amused, sat down in an armchair and Marie Louise got up to go sit in his lap. When Domon got back, he gave each of the girls and George a soda and then the bag of chips to Rain. Finally, he sat down in a chair. Chibodee sat beside Shirley and drank some of her soda.  
  
"Any other orders, Boss?" he asked. Rain laughed and shook her head, drinking her soda.  
  
"None right now, slave, thank you." Domon winced at the term.  
  
Chibodee suddenly let out a cry of remembrance and got up, hurrying to his stereo. Then he turned it on, full-blast. Rain recognized the song and leapt to her feet. Then she grabbed Domon's hands and dragged him up. "Dance with me!" she exclaimed.  
  
The song was fast and both were good dancers. Rain knew the lyrics and sang along to some of the verses in her head. 'You make me sick... I want you and I'm hating it... He got closer to me... he started getting deep... he had me a zone... when he started to show me things I'd never saw before..." She smiled at Domon and then continued on her mental sing-a-long. 'The way he licked his lips and touched my hips... I knew that he was slick. Even though we made the best of it... I still told him this... You make me sick... I want you and I'm hating it...'  
  
"Driving me crazy, baby don't you quit... can't get enough of it..." Domon said out loud, taking one hand and running it through her hair. The song ended and he smiled down at her.  
  
The next song was another one Rain knew well. It was her favorite love song. She felt Domon ease her closer and she complied, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head into his shoulder. For the first time, she felt truly happy. This was what bliss was like. This was what it was like to be truly happy...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rain sighed as they drove towards her house. She would have given anything for the night not to end. She didn't want to be away from Domon for even a second. She was very much aware of her hand in his, their fingers intertwined between the seats. She almost hated to admit it, but she'd fallen in love and she'd fallen -fast-. She was on edge, trying to figure out if he liked her too. All signs pointed to yes, but men were so fickle you could never be entirely sure. She wasn't discouraged though. She was only anxious, and hopeful.  
  
She glanced over at Domon. His eyes were totally focused on the road but, as though he could feel her stare, he squeezed her hand and smiled. Then he glanced over at her for a second, smiling, before turning back to the road. In those three seconds, she'd managed to get a happy chill down her spine just from looking at him.  
  
They reached her house too soon for Rain. Unfortunately, she noticed her father waiting in the window and realized she'd never called to tell him she was going to Chibodee's after the game. Her good mood tapered off a little and she sighed. "You'll have to stay here. I don't want him knowing a guy took me home alone, he'd freak out."  
  
Domon nodded, understanding perfectly. He'd noticed, with a sinking feeling, that Dr. Mikamura was in the window and realized there would probably be no good-night kiss. She smiled at him and said, "I had a great time. Thank you so much for taking me. And thank Chibodee."  
  
"Thank him yourself," Domon told her. "You'll be seeing a lot more of him now. He is my best friend after all."  
  
He might not have been expecting to make her heart race, but that comment automatically told Rain that he planned on spending a lot more time with her and her heart soared. She hopped out of the car, motioning for him to leave when she'd gotten completely out.  
  
Once Domon was gone down the road, she went inside. Dr. Mikamura wasn't a patient person and tonight he was even worse off. "Young lady, where have you been? I thought you'd be home around 10! It's almost 2 in the morning!"  
  
She nodded. "I know. I'm sorry. I went to a party at the Crockett's and forgot to call. I apologize, it won't happen ever again."  
  
"Yes, but one more thing. I know for a fact that wasn't Marie Louise's car. Who did you get a ride home from?"  
  
Rain thought quickly. "Domon Kasshu," she replied truthfully. "Marie Louise's car was in the shop, so we both caught rides from him." She knew that her father hadn't seen her leave with Marie Louise earlier in the afternoon.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Nothing had better have." Rain's father turned and left, angry. She sighed and headed upstairs, her good mood flying right out the window.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Bummer for poor Rain, her dad's a jerk. Reminds me of my mom sometimes. Actually, that's kinda who I'm basing him after...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, or I will HAUNT you forever. Haha, just kidding.  
  
Rayne~  
  
((Side note - The title and song that Rain and Domon were quoting is from "You Make Me Sick" by Pink. Hahaha, I had to do TWO disclaimers in this chapter!)) 


	6. Fight at the Rink

SHUFFLE QUEEN: Heh, I have a blonde moment every day (given that I am a natural blonde!) but I don't mind blonde jokes one iota. I continue to appreciate your reviews and I hope you keep reading!  
  
JEN23: As usual, your reviews are quite inspiring. And I was pleasently surprised to read the finalé of your amazingly fluffy (and quite terrific - I loved the end) "PARTNERS OUTSIDE OF THE GUNDAM" story and find that you called my story wonderful! I was just blown away by that! Thank you so much and I can't wait for the sequel! And if you're wondering about the kiss, a chapter sometime soon should pleasently surprise you. (ooooh, did I say that out loud?) O_o;;;;  
  
REDLION2: WOW! Thanks so much for reviewing each chapter separately and providing separate comments each time! As an author, that really makes me happy! ^_^ As for your comments (and there were a lot of really nice ones!) I appreciate every single one. Believe me, I don't let anyone else influence my writing. For every one person that dislikes a story, there are ten more who love it and I hope you continue to follow your independent theory. 'sides, I couldn't make Domon anything but nice, considering the fact that I absolutely ADORE him! Rain's a lucky girl! Thanks for all five reviews and I hope there are many many more.  
  
ANIME-EAGLE: It's nice that there's someone out there in the same boat as me mother-wise. I hate to be so mean to Rain, but everything can't be all flowery, now can it? Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to R&R!  
  
GOLDEN GIRL 2002: I just love getting that comment "you can really write" especially since I know there are people out there who deserve it a lot more than I do. Thanks for being a consistent reader and please continue to follow my fic!  
  
(Phew, those were long! But my wonderfulishous reviewers deserve it)  
  
(Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own G Gundam but I finally found out who does: Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Six: Fight at the Rink  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The following weeks flew by. The Monday after Chibodee's party Rain and Domon joined George and Marie Louise for dinner at a fancy French resturant. That Wednesday they went with Argo and Nastasha to play Laser Tag. The next week on Tuesday everyone went as a big group to the movies. That Friday, they were invited to go ice skating with Chibodee, Shirley, Sai Saici, and Cecile.  
  
Rain wore a black turtleneck sweater and jeans. She brushed her hair straight and put in silver hoop earrings. Her father was visiting relatives on another colony and wouldn't be back until Tuesday night, so she figured she could stay out as late as she wanted.  
  
Domon pulled into her driveway, flashing the lights to signal that he was there. She ran outside, grinning as she got into his car. "Hey!" she greeted him, sitting down in the soft seats and buckling her seatbelt.  
  
"Hey," he replied, pulling the car out of the driveway and turning it towards the highway. "Psyched to go skating? Have you ever gone before?" He was wondering if she was going to be a total novice. Part of him hoped so. It would give him a reason to skate with her, holding her up, the entire time...  
  
"Marie Louise and I go all the time. I'm not an expert, but I don't embarrass myself on the ice either." She missed Domon's slightly disappointed look as she turned to look out the window. "How about you?"  
  
"Not to brag or anything, but I'm good. I was on the school's ice hockey team when it was still around. They cancelled it because all the other schools lost interest. Huge shame, really." He shrugged. "It'll be interesting to see Chibodee. He can't skate to save his life. I don't know if the others can or not. I've never actually gone skating for recreation before, to tell you the truth. I took lessons and was on the team, but that was about it."  
  
"I thought about learning to figure skate for a while. I gave up when I found out the lessons were so expensive."  
  
They arrived at the rink before the others, so they sat in the car talking. Chibodee arrived, honking his horn when he saw Domon's car. Shirley and Rain headed inside to buy tickets while Domon and Chibodee waited outside for Sai Saici and Cecile.  
  
"So..." Chibodee began, casting a sidelong glance at his friend. "How are things going between you and Rain?"  
  
Domon leaned against his car with a thoughtful expression. "Good. She's great. I never thought I'd like someone this much again." He crossed his arms and sighed. Chibodee thought he was going to continue speaking, but instead he smiled and waved. "Hey, Sai! Hey, Cecile!"  
  
"Nice way to avoid the subject..." Chibodee muttered at his friend's back as Domon went to greet the juniors that had just pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Hey, Bro!" Sai Saici called out the open window of his car as he parked it. He and Cecile got out. "Did Rain and Shirley already go inside?"  
  
"Yeah." Domon turned towards the entrance to the skating rink. "Let's go inside."  
  
Rain and Shirley greeted them at the door, holding everyone's tickets. When they got inside, they were sized for skates. Once everyone was wearing a pair, they headed for the ice.  
  
Rain was amused. As Domon had mentioned, Chibodee proved to be a very inadept skater. The second he let go of the wall when he was attempting to go out onto the rink, his backside found the ice. Cursing under his breath, he tried to stand up, slipped again, and fell forward onto his knees which proceeded to slide out from underneath him until he was facedown on the freezing cold 'ground'.  
  
He was forced to lay there for a minute, cursing out Shirley and Domon because they were laughing too hard to help him up. Sai Saici was on all fours, cracking up. Rain and Cecile had stopped skating to take some time to laugh at Chibodee's expense as well. Once Domon and Shirley managed to spare a moment from their hilarity, they hauled their friend to his feet. He slipped and slided again so they maintained a constant hold on him until he could secure a grip on the side.  
  
"How do you manage to stay on your feet?!" he demanded of the others as he glared at them. "This is impossible!"  
  
"It's not impossible," Shirley contradicted. "You're just not very good at it, is all." She patted his shoulder affectionately. "You'll get it eventually."  
  
Rain continued skating after the fiasco had been cleaned up. She had to smile at Sai Saici and Cecile. She was an excellent skater, her family having enough money to give her figure skating lessons. Sai, on the other hand, wasn't as bad as Chibodee but every few minutes he'd flail his arms a bit as though he expected to end up on his bottom any second. Then Cecile would skate around him, hold him up while he regained his bearings and then let go to skate beside him once more.  
  
"You ARE doing good."  
  
Rain nearly followed Chibodee's example when someone snuck up behind her and put their hand on her shoulder. She let out a small cry and fell into Domon. He laughed and held her up easily. "Careful there. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself, now would you?"  
  
She shook her head, suddenly realizing how nice it felt to be in his arms. He didn't seem to be in any rush to let go of her either. So they continued to skate, Domon doing most of the work. She nestled her head against his shoulder, content to skate along forever in his arms. Her hands were clasped over his and held against her stomach. Rain loved the feeling of having Domon so close. She couldn't believe he was really hers...  
  
Domon was surprised when Rain didn't immediately pull away from him. Instead, she leaned more into him, allowing the two to glide along together. They circled the rink for a while, not caring who was watching. He barely had to use the slightest movement of feet to keep them moving. Domon could smell her shampoo - a light cinnimon - and could barely keep from burying himself in her thick hair and imprinting the memory of her scent in his mind. Her essense was actually making him lightheaded.  
  
"Domon! DOMON!"  
  
Regrettingly, he released Rain to turn and look at Sai Saici. "What is it?!" he snapped angrily before stopping. He put the brakes on and grabbed Rain's wrist to halt her as well.  
  
Michelo and Allenby had just walked in. She was looking just as she always did - wearing a low-cut top, miniskirt, and clinging to Michelo's arm as he strutted towards the rink. "Hey, Kasshu!" he yelled across the ice. "You and I got a score to settle!"  
  
"Domon...!" Rain hissed in his ear as she felt him tense. "Domon, don't fight him. You'll get in trouble! This is a public place and - Domon!" Completely ignoring her, Domon skated off towards his arch rival.  
  
-Would Michelo come here just to fight me? Or is he trying to flaunt Allenby again? Doesn't he know I'm happy with Rain? Besides, I'm completely over Allenby. Dumping her was the best decision I've ever made.- Domon stopped at the side and stepped onto the carpeting. "You could think of a better place, can't you, Chariot?"  
  
Without warning, Michelo sucker punched Domon, who was unstable on ice skates while on carpeting. He crashed to the ground. Michelo only had a fraction of a second to laugh because Domon smashed his skate onto Michelo's foot which sent the other guy to the floor as well, howling in pain.  
  
"Domon!"  
  
"Michelo!"  
  
Both cries were uttered by seperate female voices. Rain dropped to her knees beside Domon and Allenby did the same by Michelo. Allenby didn't stay there for long, however. Instead, she got to her feet and glared at Rain.  
  
"Look what he did!" she yelped, infuriated. Without a second thought, Allenby made to strike Rain. Before she got the chance, Chibodee grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Now that's enough, missy. You may be lookin' for trouble, but I know for a fact Rain doesn't want it. You and Michelo get outta here and leave Domon and Rain alone. They haven't done anything to you."  
  
"What do you know?!" Allenby snapped, wrenching away from Chibodee. "Domon deserves everything he gets. He's a rotten, low-down traitor. He betrayed me, all so he could stay on the stupid football team. What's more important to you, you snake?!" she yelled at Domon. "Staying on some stupid team or your girlfriend? Hey, Rain, maybe he'll decide you're not good enough either. You never know..." She turned and helped Michelo to his feet.  
  
"This isn't over between us, Domon Kasshu!" Michelo swore, leaving with his girlfriend.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To negate any potential problems with the ice rink staff, the others left soon afterwards. Rain instructed Domon to take her home, her excuse being that she had to do homework and study.  
  
A few miles from Rain's looked at her. "Rain..." he began rather uncertainly. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
She wasn't looking at him, rather she was looking out the window. "Not really," she replied. "I'm just a little confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Rain sighed and turned to him. "Really, Domon, what else would I be confused about? I don't know what to think about Allenby said. She said you might betray me someday. What was that about?"  
  
Domon rolled his eyes. "Believing what Allenby says now, eh? Well, she's lying. I didn't dump her because of football. I dumped her because I knew she wasn't right for me and things were just too complicated. I'll tell you about it someday." He reached for her hand and she allowed him to take it. "I'll never be disloyal to you." He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. "I promise."  
  
"Okay..." she whispered, letting go of his hand and getting out of the car. "Good night," she added before shutting the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~I hope this didn't disappoint, as I expected this chapter to be better. I just hate the filler chapters that come before the actual big events. . The next chapters will be so much fluffier. But you know what I thought of? I assumed I was going to take this story all the way to their graduation and it hasn't even been homecoming yet! Ei...  
  
Oh well. R&R as always.  
  
Rayne~ 


	7. Shopping & Family Ties

(Normally, I don't do this kind of thing, but I am ashamed to admit that I am advertising my own new story here. It's an episode-type story, "Silver Linings In Gray Clouds". I'm hoping it will be as successful as this one! Please check it out if you get the chance! ~Rayne~)  
  
JEN23: Why am I not surprised that I would find your review kind and considerate once again? ^_^ I just loved Chibodee's little issue with skating - minus the fluffy part, that was my favorite to write in this chapter. I also figured Domon would want to brag to Rain about how good he is at skating... seemed like a Domon-esque thing to do. The backstory behind Domon and Allenby's relationship, as well as Rain and Saette's, will come up soon along with some other interesting events. Please continue reading!! (Great job with "FORBIDDEN" by the way ^_~)  
  
ANIME-EAGLE: I'm not too crazy about Allenby so I decided to make her Rain's antagonist in this story. I think she makes a very good one... Keep on reading, I appreciate your devotion to my story.  
  
VALESE: Wow, two people now have reviewed each chapter separately. Thanks for being the second! I must say I like fluff better too, and I'm excited for my fluffier chapters. Saette will show up eventually, he's going to become a key player. Thanks again for reviewing so much and please continue to do so.  
  
REDLION2: As usual your incredibly in-depth and involved reviews make me feel quite special. I'm considering following your advice but I don't know if I have enough material to make a decent series. I'm doing that with my newest G Gundam story... mainly because you suggested it and I liked the idea. I liked Chibodee's move to protect Rain myself because I can see him doing that in my mind. Glad you liked the chapter and please continue reading.  
  
RAIN MEKOMORA: Wow, I'm so glad you like my story enough to print all of it out! I myself have done that many times before so I can thoroughly read the stories. Please continue to read (and possibly print out the next chapters too!) O:)  
  
SHUFFLE QUEEN: Happy Holidays to you as well (even though they're kinda over... ^_^;;) and thanks for the review as always. I think I have an idea for how I'm going to handle this story, so it probably will continue until graduation. Thanks for the compliments and keep reading!  
  
GOLDEN-TUNA: Your "MORE"s got me laughing. I am satisfying your overwhelming urge for "more" with this new chapter so I hope you continue reading (and wanting more!)  
  
(Disclaimer: G Gundam property of Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai - not me. Shame really.)  
  
(Oooooooh, major embarrassment. I realized I've been totally wrong about Chibodee's crew member Cath. I thought her name was Kat but after reading a few fanfics and watching the series again, I was proved wrong! I hope I didn't confuse anybody! Wow... I felt so dumb when I realized that!)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Seven: Shopping & Family Ties  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Homecoming was right around the corner. Rain was taken aback when Domon asked her out of the blue. She'd never been to a single high school dance before and was a bit nervous about what to expect. To top it all off, she didn't have a single thing that could pass as a homecoming dress.  
  
So all the girls decided to go shopping together.  
  
The weekend before homecoming, Rain, Marie Louise, Nastasha, Shirley, Bunny, Janet, Cath, and Cecile all went to the local mall to get dresses for homecoming. Rain knew for a fact that Marie Louise already owned a multitude of dresses fancy enough for homecoming, but the girl insisted she needed something 'fancier' for George.  
  
Rain just didn't understand people like that.  
  
Once inside the mall, Rain was positive the other girls had died and gone to heaven. Except for Nastasha, they were gazing at the displays with shiny and shimmery dresses, trying desperately to decide which one they wanted to try on first. Rain turned to her friend and said, "What's so magical about a mall to them anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. The only reason I'm here is because I need a dress for the dance and they dragged me along."  
  
Rain shook her head. "They're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."  
  
Marie Louise grabbed her best friend's arm. "Come on, Rain! There are so many gorgeous dresses to try on and we don't have all day!"  
  
They entered Chalet de Fashione, Marie Louise's personal favorite dress shop. They had all the lastest French fashions there. She went from stand to stand, racking up a grand total of eight dresses in the first minute. Then she sailed into the dressing room to try them on.  
  
"Honestly," Rain sighed. "She's acting like this is a life-or-death choice."  
  
"Well..." Shirley reasoned. "Do you want Domon thinking you don't care what he thinks of you? Don't you want him to know that you went through a careful selection process choosing a dress for the dance he's taking you to?"  
  
Shirley... had a point. "Let's get shopping!" Rain announced.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Six hours, sixteen stores, and fifty-nine dresses later, Rain sat collapsed on a bench between Marie Louise and Cecile. She was positively exhausted. And the worst part was that she hadn't found a dress she truly liked. She was the only girl in their group that hadn't. Even extremely picky Shirley and extremely petite Cecile had found the perfect dress. But Rain... hadn't.  
  
"Rain, you have a gorgeous figure but that becomes a problem when we can't find a dress pretty enough to match!" Marie Louise said, sighing. "We might have to give up for today and go somewhere else tomorrow."  
  
The dressless girl nodded, disappointed that she'd been unable to find one she truly liked. She'd gone through red dresses, black dresses, green dresses, and yellow dresses. They'd been spaghetti strapped, poufy strapped, or not strapped at all. They'd been with sashes and without, with glitter and without, with scoop necks and without. But not a single one truly suited her tastes and figure.  
  
They headed out towards the parking lot, every girl but Rain carrying a brand new dress. She turned to say something to Cath when, suddenly, she stopped. There, in the window of Glimmer, was the most amazing dress she'd ever seen. She didn't even say a thing to her group of girlfriends, instead she raced into the store.  
  
"Rain!" Marie Louise yelped, chasing after her friend. She skidded to a halt inside the store and saw what made Rain act like that. "Try it on!" she insisted, all but throwing Rain into a dressing room.  
  
A few minutes later, the girl emerged. And everyone knew she'd truly found her perfect dress.  
  
It was an silvery blue color, the blue perfectly matching her eyes. The entire thing shimmered when she walked, like it wasn't fabric at all, but water sewn into a dress. The straps were thin and barely straps at all. The bottom had a long slits cut up the sides, all the way to the middle of her thighs. Glitter sprinkled down one side of the dress and gathered at the bottom like a waterfall. The neck was cut low, but not too low. The back of the dress began around the middle of Rain's back.  
  
"Well...?" Rain asked, confused about the lack of reaction.  
  
"Take it off," Marie Louise said. "I'm buying it for you right now."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
When she got home, Rain took the dress out of the protective bag and gazed at it. She loved to shake the hanger slightly so the dress glittered fluidly. She could barely take her eyes off of it, but she finally hung it on a hook on her closet door and sat down at her computer to do homework.  
  
She signed online to do some research for a paper she had and realized with a smile that Domon was online as well.  
  
bFHSQB04:/b hey. how was shopping?  
  
Honestly, Rain thought with a smile. When will he start capitalizing things?  
  
bRainDrop77:/b It was fun. More fun than I expected. How was your day?  
  
bFHSQB04:/b decent. i had football practice today.  
  
bRainDrop77:/b Didn't do any homework, did you?  
  
bFHSQB04:/b no, mom, sorry.  
  
bRainDrop77:/b lol  
  
Their conversation went on for another hour or so. Rain never tired of talking to Domon. She never did get any research done either. But that was a minor setback. She refused to tell Domon about her dress, no matter how many times he asked.  
  
bFHSQB04:/b well, i g2g. kyoji wants to use the computer. see ya in school tomorrow.  
  
bRainDrop77:/b Good night. Say hi to Kyoji for me.  
  
bFHSQB04:/b ok. night.  
  
Rain logged off and got into bed. Domon... he was just so sweet. She really enjoyed being around him. But she refused to believe any of that fairytale romance stuff that Marie Louise preached. She was just going to have a healthy relationship and not take any chances that her heart might get hurt. That was something she just couldn't handle.  
  
Falling in love with Domon Kasshu was completely out of the question.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night of homecoming, Marie Louise came over early to help Rain get dressed. The two girls laughed and giggled while they applied makeup, put on their shoes, and found their best-looking coats. Then they headed downstairs. Rain's father emerged from his study and smiled.  
  
"You girls look wonderful. I was afraid I'd never see my beautiful daughter attend a dance. Are you going with someone?" This was a question to be answered carefully. Yet the truth seemed a safe answer.  
  
"Domon Kasshu," Rain replied.  
  
"He's quarterback of the FHS football team," Marie Louise added helpfully.  
  
Dr. Mikamura's eyes narrowed a bit. He knew plenty of incredibly intelligent young men he wished Rain would date. "Domon... Kasshu, did you say? Would he be Kyoji Kasshu's younger brother?"  
  
"Yes," Rain replied, surprised that her reclusive father knew about Kyoji.  
  
"Then Domon's father is indeed the same Kasshu I'm thinking of. We went to school together."  
  
This fact surprised Rain a bit. "Really? So you knew Domon's father? What was he like in high school?"  
  
Rain's father shrugged. "Same as his sons, I'd suppose. Popular jock... quarterback... But still had time for everyone. Their father was always kind to everyone. He and I were acquaintences at one time. Had to do a project on molecular fision together. I was sure he was going to make me do all the work, but he did his fair share. I was impressed."  
  
"So... you approve?" Rain asked, throwing caution to the winds.  
  
"I'd like to meet this younger Kasshu brother. Sons aren't always like their fathers. Is he picking you up?"  
  
"George, Domon, and Chibodee rented a limo," Marie Louise replied. "Argo and Sai Saici couldn't afford it, so they're driving on their own."  
  
"So you can meet all three and maybe Shirley too. She's Chibodee's girlfriend."  
  
When the limo arrived, Rain motioned for them all to come inside. Rain could see her father was a bit taken aback by the crowd that suddenly appeared in his foyer. She clenched her teeth, praying none of them would say anything that made her father angry.  
  
She didn't have to worry. Shirley managed to keep herself unattached to Chibodee, Chibodee himself toned down a bit and actually kept quite mute and allowed Domon to do all the talking.  
  
"So... you're Domon Kasshu. I knew your father," Rain's dad began.  
  
Domon offered his hand. "Dr. Mikamura. It's nice to meet you."  
  
There was a spark of approval in Rain's father's eyes. He continued to interrogate Domon until he was satisfied. Domon handled every single question with poise and intelligence. Rain couldn't have been more proud of him.  
  
When they were finally allowed to leave, Rain took a deep breath. Homecoming... at least she knew what the fuss was about now.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~Ahhh... Homecoming. Should be interesting, don't you agree?  
  
I apologize for the incredible shortness of this chapter. It's sort of one chapter broken into two. Unfortunately, I'm running out of ideas. This story is going to do an incredible fast forward, with two or three more major scenes before... ulp!... graduation! Keep reading!  
  
Rayne~ 


	8. The Sea of Glitz & Glitter

(I apologize - I'm pressed for time and don't have time to do my individual thank yous. But do understand that I appreciate each and every review I receive and I will try to individually thank everyone who reviews this chapter in the next one. Thanks for understanding!)  
  
(Disclaimer: G Gundam property of Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai. Lucky bastards . . . *gripes*)  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Eight: The Sea of Glitz & Glitter  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The second Rain stepped into the gym, she felt like she didn't belong there. Despite being latched to Domon's right arm and surrounded by their friends, she felt like an outsider. A duck among swans. Girls everywhere were dressed in shimmering gowns ranging from deep bloodred to the palest green. Sparkling necklaces glittered at their throats and diamonds the sizes of small rocks flashed in her direction from their fingers. Expertly manicured nails in all different shades, high heels that seemed to go on forever, and accessories that Rain never would have thought to have worn were everywhere. She felt belittled and quite foolish.  
  
"Hey . . . Rain? You okay?"  
  
Domon shook her arm a little and she was brought out of her thoughts with a start. "Yes. I'm fine. Just lost myself there for a minute. I guess I'm a little intimidated. So many gorgeous girls here . . . I never would have thought they could all look so pretty when I see them in school."  
  
He seemed to immediately understand where she was coming from and, sensing her insecurity, pulled her closer. "But you're the most beautiful girl here. And that dress is gorgeous. Did I tell you that yet?"  
  
He had, several times, but she never tired of hearing it. And telling her she was beautiful nonetheless! She was almost completely blown away but before she had time to register her shock, Domon was leading the group to a table.  
  
"Argo! Sai! Hey!"  
  
The two guys and their dates had already staked out a great table, right by the dance floor. Cecile jumped to her feet to hug Rain, Shirley, and Marie Louise. The guys started talking about how great the homecoming game was. Rain sat down at the table, looking around. A few couples were dancing, but the music was very mediocre. The actual DJ hadn't gotten done setting up yet and the regular colony radio was playing. The snack bar was quite busy with people hurrying to get popcorn and sodas. Sai and Chibodee soon joined the growing masses, attempting to get enough refreshments for the whole table.  
  
It wasn't long before Domon plopped down beside Rain in the chair next to her. She couldn't help but smile - even in a tux and looking all snazzy, Domon was still Domon through and through.  
  
"Hi," she greeted, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Hey." He glanced around for a second, waved to someone behind Rain, and then turned his attention back to her. Then he laid his hand on top of hers, which was perched on her knee. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm all right. Just observing." She smiled at Cath and Bunny in the distance, who were giggling flirtaciously over the same guy. Then she watched Sai and Chibodee juggle six sodas and eight bags of popcorn over to the table. "Everything just seems so much more interesting tonight."  
  
"You can say that again." The seriousness of Domon's words made her turn back towards him. He was watching her, barely a hint of a smile on his face. She was slightly confused and, noticing she obviously didn't understand the inside meaning of his comment, shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Before Rain could begin to interrogate him, the DJ suddenly finished the setup and her voice suddenly blared over the speaker system. She was a pretty twenty-something year old girl with bright pink hair that hung down to the middle of her back. "Heyyyy Federation High!!" she called out, causing a bunch of students to cheer. "You all ready to PARTY?!!!"  
  
More screaming. Rain laughed and looked at Domon. "Is it always this crazy?" she shouted, trying to be heard over the shouting.  
  
"Most of the time, yeah!" he yelled back. Then he let out a loud whistle accompanied by three more from different parts of the room. What a madhouse. Rain hated to admit it, but she was already missing her quiet bedroom. But just a little bit because Domon still had her hand.  
  
And he was pulling on it.  
  
"Want to dance?" he asked, tugging her to her feet as he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I can and - " She didn't have a chance to finish because she suddenly found herself in the midst of a crowd. Marie Louise and George, who'd gotten up with them, were nowhere to be seen. She trailed after Domon, her lifeline their clasped hands. Rain held his hand desperately, afraid to be torn away and lost in the endless sea of glitter and starched shirts.  
  
Domon finally reached his desired location and waited for Rain to squeeze past another couple. When she finally reached him she took a deep breath. "Wow, it's so crazy!" she cried.  
  
"It's insane," he agreed. "Let's dance."  
  
The fast songs the DJ played as a warm-up proved to be great fun to dance to. After about twenty minutes of constant dancing, Rain was about ready for a break when the DJ, who'd been introduced as Kassie, announced a 'cool down session' or what turned out to be a few slow dances. And, as Rain discovered, Domon wasn't about to let her skip out on those.  
  
He pulled her close, right up to him. One of his arms wrapped around her waist. The other hand rested gently on her back. Unsure of what to do, she followed her instincts. She slowly traveled her hands up to his shoulders. Then she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Slow dancing was so strange, she thought. Just a lot of swaying and closeness. Maybe that was the point . . .  
  
She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize the song had stopped until Domon's arms were wrapped around her tightly. Confused, she opened her eyes but was unable to see his expression. Suddenly, she felt his mouth right next to her ear. And the whispered words, "Rain, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
She didn't know what to say or do. Domon Kasshu . . . the most popular guy in school. Top notch football player, quarterback of the football team . . . Admitted he was -falling in love- with someone like Rain Mikamura, the lowly brainiac who got straight A's in everything and had been at the bottom of the popularity food chain since kindergarten?  
  
~No . . . this wasn't happening.~  
  
His face was suddenly in front of hers, staring at her intently. His chocolate eyes were searching her wide blue ones. For a reaction, an answer, an -anything-.  
  
Instead, he got a shove in the chest and the words, "No . . . No!"  
  
Confused, he reached towards her. "Rain . . . wait, what's wrong?"  
  
"No," she repeated, shaking her head and trembling. Then she did the only thing she knew to do. Turned around and plunged into the crowd. She barely heard her name called twice, the second time more urgent and loud. Instead, she sprinted across the dance floor and through the gym doors, barely catching Marie Louise's shocked expression before she disappeared into the hallway.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ach, dances were stupid. Michelo had been smashed the moment he arrived and Sierra was nowhere to be found. Allenby found herself bored out of her mind. She was leaning up against the wall in one of the corridors, in the science wing, smoking. It had been a long time since she'd seen the halls this quiet. She glanced down at Michelo's passed-out form. He'd been drunk before they'd even gotten here and was of absolutely no use. They'd come down here to smoke a little before crashing the party and upsetting Domon and his new girl, but he hadn't made it past the first drag.  
  
The sound of someone in heels approaching very fast startled Allenby. She dropped her cigarette and mashed it out with the spike of her heel before pushing herself up off the wall and peering around the corner.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Someone coming from the opposite direction crashed into her full-force and knocked her sprawling to the ground. She heard her black minidress rip and grimaced. Then she turned around with a growl on her face to the human battering ram on the ground some ten feet away.  
  
And who better to be ran into than Ms. Perfect Rain Mikamura? Especially when it looked like the girl had been . . . crying? Ahh . . . the night had seriously improved! Allenby picked herself up and clacked her heel impatiently. Rain struggled to stand up in her dress and heels, righting herself only by using the wall for support. When she turned and saw Allenby, her expression got even more distraught.  
  
"Well, Geek-amura, what got you running down the hallway in full panic mode?" Allenby asked, crossing her arms. She was fully aware that her minidress, already revealling to begin with, now had a sizeable slit up the side that made the skirt look more like an apron. Rain was gawking but managed to pull herself together.  
  
"That's none of your business. I don't want any trouble. I'm leaving, so just leave me alone for once."  
  
Allenby shook her head. Foolish little girl. "Your little sprint-in-heels down the corridor caused my $250 dress to be ruined. Look at this! I think you owe me some money, Miss Priss."  
  
"You shouldn't be down here in the first place," Rain contradicted, trying to pretend like she wasn't afraid of Allenby. But this girl had a reputation and Rain had definately noticed Michelo, snoring away in dreamland. Hangover or no, Rain knew he could seriously injure her if he decided to.  
  
"I'll go where I damn well please!" Allenby snapped. "Think you can boss me around because your new squeeze is Domon Kasshu? Think again. Domon's always had a flair for the different. First a punk, now a geek. Next week it'll be a goth. You're old news already, Rain. Besides, you must have had some fight. You've got a mini black Nile River running down your face. Mascara should always be waterproof."  
  
Rain could tell the punk girl was enjoying tormenting and belittling her. "So what if we had a fight . . . which we didn't. It's none of your business. The relationship I have with Domon is not your concern. Quit holding onto the past."  
  
"Holding onto the past? Is that what you think this is about? Look, Missy, Domon Kasshu is nothing more than a piece of gum stuck to my shoe. Annoying and sticky and just not going away." Allenby shook her head, a harsh laugh escaping her mouth. "You think he cares about you, don't you?"  
  
"I don't want to listen to this," Rain muttered, turning to leave. "You don't know anything about me."  
  
"I know," Allenby contradicted, her voice shaking slightly. "Because I felt the same way, once."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where is she? Where did she go?"  
  
Shirley and Marie Louise reappeared from searching the girls' bathroom. George watched them approaching, Rain-less, and sighed. He'd seen Rain go dashing out of the gym. Confused, he'd looked for Domon but it had taken him much longer to distangle himself from the crowd. Soon afterwards, he and Chibodee ran off to the parking lot to look for Rain there. Nastasha and Argo had wandered the entire gym watching for Rain, in case she'd snuck back in. George had remained with the table while his date and Shirley had gone to the bathrooms to search.  
  
Sai's question didn't go unheard, but it did go unanswered simply because George didn't know how to reply. Cecile shook her head sadly.  
  
"Poor Rain. I wonder if she and Domon had a fight."  
  
The Federation quarterback had refused to provide an explanation as to why his date had suddenly gone running out of the gym but it was generally suspected that he and Rain had gotten into a fight of some nature.  
  
George shook his head, sick of the chaos. "Someone go look in the halls! The classrooms! Anywhere!"  
  
Nastasha and Argo agreed to go hunt through the west wing of the school. George and Marie Louise went for the east. Sai Saici, Cecile, and Shirley remained at the table in case Rain, Domon, or Chibodee returned.  
  
As they wandered through the halls, Argo noticed that Nastasha was looking even more ticked off than usual. "What's wrong?" he asked gruffly, not used to asking such a question. Nastasha, who wasn't altogether used to receiving that question, faltered for a moment.  
  
"I guess I can somewhat understand perhaps why Rain left," Nastasha replied, surprising Argo a bit. "Before I started going out with you, I was a nobody. It took me a long time to get used to the limelight. Rain, being Domon's girlfriend, is in an even worse situation since Domon is coming out of a rather turbulant relationship himself. And it doesn't help that Saette . . ." Nastasha suddenly halted her irritated meanderings and fell silent.  
  
"What about Saette?" Argo asked, confused.  
  
The female didn't say anything for a moment. Then she decided to place her trust in Argo, knowing that Rain would probably do the same if she knew the guy as well as Nastasha herself did.  
  
"Honestly, Rain should be used to it by now. She's coming out of a high profile relationship previous to this."  
  
Argo looked confused. "I didn't know this."  
  
"You should. She used to go out with Saette you know. They used to be serious. Real serious." Nastasha shook her head. "Everyone thought they were one couple that had a future. But then . . . one night, it all changed."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~I have RETURNED!!! *waits for cheers and applause* I apologize endlessly for the extremely long time it took for me to update. I didn't get around to continuing this story until a few days ago. I've been quite busy with my own "Domon" (Aaron, you're a sweetheart 3) Hope everybody had a good Valentine's Day even though it was a couple of weeks prior to now . . . ^_^ I plan on updating more frequently if possible and maybe spinning off some short stories for G Gundam and POSSIBLY some other genres. Anyway, I know you were all dying for this thing to return and it has. Hope you liked it.  
  
Next chappie: Rain and Saette's previous relationship revealled! w00t.  
  
Rayne~ 


	9. Fly Me To The Moon

Jen23: Nastasha needed a bit of a bigger part. I like her and I was neglecting her and Argo. ~_~ Domon probably is going to go crazy wondering what's going on, don't you think? Allenby's always a problem - can you tell I don't like her? The dance floor thing was kinda cute. Oh, hey, I mentioned you in this chapter since I know you'll like it. ^_^ I'm glad I'm back too, thanks!  
  
Golden_Tuna: I'm afraid I can't update the second you review, sorry. ^-^ Wish I could! I'm continuing as fast as I possibly can with my incredibly busy social life. Hope you like this chappie. Thanks for another humorous review!  
  
Golden Girl 2002: Thanks for the compliment. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update sometimes. Shame on me, huh? I'm glad you like this story so much!  
  
Shuffle Queen: As usual you have provided another nice review. I'm glad you've stuck with this story. Who's your favorite character(s) anyway? I'm trying to check out some of your stories . . . my internet occasionally doesn't cooperate. I will as soon as I get the chance.  
  
GoldAngel2: Thank you for the extraordinary compliments! Allenby's a real pain, isn't she? I always appreciate help . . . any suggestions? I'm kind of running out of ideas. I'm doing my best to update as soon as possible!  
  
anime-eagle: Thanks for reviewing once again. I'm glad you've stuck around. I hope this chapter is to your liking, I always love to please my fans!  
  
Disclaimer: G Gundam property of Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai. But we all know this.) I don't know who the song is by . . . help?  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Nine: Fly Me To The Moon  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* Fly me to the moon *  
  
* Fly me to the moon ~ And let me lay upon the stars ~ Won't you let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars ~ In other words ~ Hold my hand ~ In other words ~ Darling, kiss me *  
  
* Fill my heart with song ~ And let me sing forevermore ~ 'Cause you were all I longed for ~ All I worship and adore ~ In other words ~ Please be true ~ In other words ~ I love you *  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was a warm night at the end of summer, right after Rain Mikamura had begun her senior year at Federation High School. She figured she had everything she needed. Good grades, a clean reputation, and a loving boyfriend. She looked into Saette's deep eyes and smiled. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart." They were reclining together on a chair by the pool. It was almost two in the morning and Rain had snuck out to meet Saette at his house. They'd gone swimming in the pool and were now cuddling under the stars.  
  
She inhaled the scent of him - his cologne mixed with chlorine and a smell that was simply -him-. Then she traced her fingernail down his chest. "What are you thinking about right now?"  
  
"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are," he replied, grinning. "And about how much I love you."  
  
Rain couldn't help but smile again. Saette was the most wonderful person she'd ever met. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. That was Friday night.  
  
Monday morning, Saette stumbled into school with barely a hello to Rain. He looked incredibly hungover and Rain immediately knew why he hadn't called her for two days. She chased him down the hall and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him around to look at her. "You went to that two-day rager thing didn't you?! The one you promised you wouldn't go to!"  
  
"I can live my own life, you know," he spat, turning away from her angrily. She grabbed his arm and tugged on it.  
  
"Why did you?" she asked. "You promised you wouldn't!"  
  
Nastasha nodded, having come up behind her friend. "You creep. You knew how worried Rain was."  
  
Just at that very moment, Monica Richards yelped from down the hall. She grabbed Shelly Brown's arm and dragged her towards Saette and Rain. "Look! Look! Rain's hanging all over Veronica's man! You get away from him, you slut, he's got a girlfriend!"  
  
Nastasha's eyes narrowed. "What the hell . . .?"  
  
Rain stared, dumbstruck, first at the two girls and then at Saette. He was looking quite fidgety and embarrassed, glaring at Monica. "Is . . . Is that true?" Rain managed to force out.  
  
"Rain, let me explain, I - "  
  
"You don't need to explain -ANYTHING- to me, you bastard!" Rain screamed, catching the attention of the whole corridor. "You went to that rager you said you wouldn't go to, and then you cheated on me with some Veronica girl I don't even know!" The entire hallway exploded in boos and jeering directed at Saette.  
  
"She goes to Coalition High," Shelly offered helpfully.  
  
Saette took a deep breath, cornered. "Rain . . . Veronica and I . . . We're pretty close. I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean for you to find out this way. But you know things would never work between us . . ."  
  
"You never said anything!! How long has this been going on, anyway?!"  
  
"I don't know! Three weeks, maybe."  
  
"Three . . . THREE WEEKS?!" Rain exploded, unable to control her anger. "That long?! Even . . . even . . ." She couldn't force the words out. Instead, she felt her shoulders start to shake, trying to contain her tears. She finally couldn't anymore. "How could you do this to me?!" she sobbed. "You said you loved me! You don't do this to someone you love!!"  
  
Nastasha glared at Saette. "You slimy bastard . . ."  
  
Rain grabbed her Biology book from the ground, fully intent on throwing it at Saette's head when suddenly she felt a hand around her wrist.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Coach Asia plucked the book from her hand. Behind him stood six or seven members of Federation's football team, all watching their coach with interest.  
  
"Nothing, sir," Rain replied, her voice shaking. She turned to leave and bumped squarely into someone. She opened her eyes and saw that it was none other than Allenby Beardsley sitting on the ground wearing a scowl. Rain backed off quickly, knowing the girl to have a rather bad temper. She didn't have to worry because at that moment, Allenby's boyfriend grabbed her hands and hauled her to her feet.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'll be okay, Domon. -Some- people should just watch where they're going." Allenby clung to Domon's arm, feigning injury while she gave Rain a dirty look from where he couldn't see. Domon glanced at Rain and his eyes showed surprise.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked, Rain's teary eyes giving her away.  
  
"Nothing," Rain snapped, pushing past the two and heading down the hall, leaving Saette behind forever.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"And that's how it happened . . . Rain left Saette. He transferred to Coalition soon afterwards and got together with Veronica whatever. I haven't heard much about him since then." Nastasha shook her head. "If I ever see that bastard again, I swear I'll kill him."  
  
Argo placed a comforting hand on Nastasha's arm. "Let's just focus on looking for Rain. Saette's not the problem right now."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Rain took a step backwards from Allenby. "You don't know anything about Domon and I! Nothing!"  
  
Allenby grinned viciously. "You think you're the only girlfriend he's ever made cry? You just wait until he says he loves you and doesn't mean it. Or until he makes you feel like nothing else matters and then turns around and destroys everythinQg. You thought you were worthless before? Wait until Domon Kasshu breaks up with you. Then you'll really feel like the nothing you really are."  
  
"Stop!" Rain cried, on the verge of sobbing. "Please, please, stop!" She sank to her knees, crying into her hands. Instead of the pleasure and satisfaction Allenby expected from her reaction, she felt slightly sad. She brushed off the feeling quickly.  
  
Nastasha was there before Allenby knew it, forcing her fist into the other girl's jaw. Allenby tripped backwards, knocking her heel straight into Michelo's head. He awoke with a start, sputtering drunken nonsense. When he saw Allenby's bloody lip and Nastasha cracking her knuckles, he got to his feet. Argo's presense immediately barred him from doing anything.  
  
"What's going on here? Rain? Are you okay?" Argo asked, noticing the girl kneeling on the ground.  
  
"What did you do to her, you bitch?!" Nastasha yelled, shooting Allenby a furious look. The other girl wiped her mouth and sneered.  
  
"I told her the truth about Domon, that's all."  
  
"I'd bet my left hand it's all a bunch of lies," Nastasha replied.  
  
"Ah, well. You punch better with your right anyway," Allenby shot back.  
  
That was the scene Domon saw as he skidded to a halt: Argo standing there, intimidating the hell out of Michelo; Nastasha crackling her knuckles in case another punch was needed; Allenby cowering behind Michelo; and Rain . . . his precious Rain on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Rain? Rain, what's wrong?" Chibodee pushed past Domon and dropped to Rain's side, pulling her face gently from her hands. Her cheeks were stained with tears and mascara. She immediately fell into Chibodee's comforting arms, crying even harder.  
  
Allenby immediately noticed Domon. "Aha, well, if it isn't the man in question himself. Why don't you tell Rain all about everything that happened between us. I've already fed her the ugly details. I'm sure you'd love to add more."  
  
Domon couldn't speak. He couldn't think. Instead, he followed Nastasha's example and dove at Michelo, tackling him and sending him to the floor. Allenby screamed, Michelo yelled out when his back smacked the ground, and Argo bellowed for Domon to stop. He couldn't though, he knew the two had hurt Rain - the most important person to him. She was crying because of what they had said. They deserved nothing less than this.  
  
Argo yanked Domon off of Michelo. The other guy stood up, nursing a black eye and a split lip. Neither he nor Allenby said a word as they made their hasty exit.  
  
Domon glanced down at Rain, who was still nestled in Chibodee's protective arms. He motioned for Chibodee to step aside. The second he let go of Rain, Domon took his place. "It's okay . . ." he whispered, stroking her hair. "It's okay . . ."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Soon afterwards, Domon and Rain were sitting on a park bench. They'd left the dance early to talk but so far neither had made any progress. Rain was still hurting over Allenby's comments but she was scared to ask Domon about it. Allenby was probably lying. But what if . . .?  
  
"Rain . . ."  
  
Domon looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. It just kind of . . . came out, you know?"  
  
She nodded, unable to form words. She pretended she understood.  
  
"It probably sounds incredibly weird to you. I mean . . . we haven't even been going out for very long. But I knew, ever since that time we ran into each other in the hallway - literally. I don't know if you believe in this, but it was love at first sight for me."  
  
Marie Louise's words hit her like a brick. Love at first sight . . . when she finally saw him . . .  
  
"I don't know . . . I've known you for so many years, ever since we were little kids. But I've never felt this way. It was like we were destined to find each other at this time in our lives. It's strange, Rain. I'm not normally a guy who daydreams about true love. I'm a football player, not a psychologist. But I know enough to know that if this isn't love . . . I don't know what is."  
  
More tears slid down Rain's face. Without another word, she wrapped her arms around Domon's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. His arms linked around her and he embraced her.  
  
"I love you, Rain. If you don't feel the same, that's fine. But I need you to know that."  
  
She shook her head. "No . . . no, Domon, I love you too. I wasn't willing to admit it. I wasn't willing to say that to myself, much less you. I didn't want to open my heart to anyone else. But this is different from anything I've ever experienced before. My previous relationship with Saette was fake . . . a total disaster. He never loved me. I'll love you . . . but you have to promise to love me too. I'm not going to let that happen to me again. The worst thing you can do is stop loving someone. And that's what Saette did."  
  
"You'll never have to worry about that. I love you, Rain. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Before he could comprehend what was happening, Rain was suddenly kissing him. He was completely taken aback and, in one instant, every single memory of how to kiss flew out of his head. This was better than anything he'd ever imagined. Where a girl like Rain learned to kiss like this was beyond him - but he certainly wasn't complaining.  
  
His fingers laced up through her hair and he kissed her back. He wanted to share his love with her, make sure she knew it. The kiss was perfect, it was magical.  
  
The moonlight was the only thing that could see them. Rain pulled back from Domon, her hair falling in her eyes. Then she hugged him, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Fly me to the moon . . ." she whispered. "Fly me there where we can be alone together forever without all these complications. The moon is such a beautiful place."  
  
"I'll do what I can." Domon took her face in his hands and kissed her again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~W0000000T!!! FLUFFINESS SUPREME! I think this chappie was worth waiting for, don't you agree? I know certain people *cough*Jen*cough* couldn't wait for them to kiss. Sorry it took until the 10th chapter! ^_^ But it was sweet.  
  
I also thought it would be amusing to have Rain initiate the kiss. I wanted to shock Domon like that. o_O I know, I'm so mean.  
  
Pweeze keep reading. Let me know what you think.  
  
Rayne~ 


	10. Reflection

A GREAT BIG THANKS TO: Jen23, Golden_Tuna, Golden Girl 2002, Shuffle Queen, GoldAngel2, anime-eagle, HeavensRain, and Rain's love-domon's heart for reviews in this and past chapters. I greatly appreciate each and every one of you.  
  
Disclaimer: G Gundam property of Sunrise, the Sotsu Agency, and Bandai. I am a devoted fan. Don't you think I should get a part of the cut? ^_^  
  
~Rayne~: *is running out of witty comments to spice up the disclaimer!* *panics*  
  
§~The Best Years of Your Life~§  
  
by: Rayne Rhiana  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter Ten: Reflection  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
* Look at me - You may think you see who I really am - But you'll never know me - Every day - It's as if I play a part - Now I see - If I wear a mask I can fool the world - But I cannot fool my heart *  
  
* Who is that girl I see - Staring straight back at me - When will my reflection show - Who I am inside *  
  
* I am now - In a world where I have to hide my heart - And what I believe in - But somehow - I will show the world what's inside my heart - And be loved for who I am *  
  
* Who is that girl I see - Staring straight back at me - Why is my reflection someone I don't know - Must I pretend that I - Am someone else for all time - When will my reflection show who I am inside *  
  
* There's a heart that must be free to fly - That burns with a need to know the reason why - Why must we all conceal - What we think, how we feel - Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide *  
  
* I won't pretend that I - Am someone else for all time - When will my reflection show who I am inside - When will my reflection show who I am inside *  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The second Rain had changed into her sleeping clothes, she fell onto her bed and buried her face in her soft pillow. The irony of the night had her head spinning. The dance had been wonderful, Domon's confession had been slightly scary, the confrontation with Allenby had been heartbreaking, and the kiss had been indescribable. She sighed contently. There wasn't anything that could spoil the end of -this- night.  
  
She glanced over at her digital clock, the glowing red lights visible in the darkness. It was 1:30 in the morning. But then something else red and flashing caught her eye. Her phone said there was a new message.  
  
Confused, she leaned over to press 'play'. Who could have possibly called her? Everyone she knew had been at homecoming . . .  
  
"Hey, Rain, it's - " the message machine began. Immediately, Rain slammed her hand down on the stop button and the words came to an abrupt halt. Breathing hard, she stared at the unblinking '1' on the display screen. Her eyes hovered over the erase button and then the play button again. She couldn't decide if she really wanted to hear the message, because she knew that voice. And it sent shivers down her spine.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Marie Louise slipped into her pink nightgown and dismissed her maid. Then she crossed her bedroom (where pink and white were the supreme colors) and got into bed. She fumbled around for the remote for her plasma big screen TV, planning on watching some of her favorite late-night shows before falling asleep. Instead of finding the remote, she found her cordless phone, which had suddenly started ringing. She picked it up, confused. The caller ID said 'Mikamura'. Why would Rain be calling so late?  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Marie Louise? Thank God you're awake. You'll never believe what happened."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Rain took a few deep breaths and swallowed before continuing. "Umm . . . I came home and there was a message on my machine."  
  
"Really? Sounds scary, Rain," Marie Louise said sarcastically. She was missing talk shows for -this-?  
  
"Listen!" Rain insisted. "The message . . . it was from . . . Saette."  
  
"What?!" That got Marie Louise's attention. She immediately sat straight up in bed. "You're kidding! He . . . He has no business calling you! What did the message say? For crying out loud, Rain, are you okay?"  
  
While the inital shock had stunned Rain, she was now dealing with it maturely. "I'm fine. It said . . . Well, how about you listen to it?" She pressed play on her answering machine and his voice flooded the line.  
  
"Hey, Rain, it's Saette. Um . . . well, I know you're probably really angry with me. I haven't called you for a while, have I? Almost - what - two months? Sorry about that. I've been getting adjusted. Anyway, I'm gonna be in town visiting some relatives tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to get together and reminise. Um . . . yeah, call my cell. You've probably still got the number. Yeah . . . call me. Bye."  
  
"That asshole!" Marie Louise spat out as soon as the answering machine beeped in an unusual display of fury. "He has no business calling you! I hope you delete that message and forget all about it."  
  
"Um . . . well . . ." Rain took another deep breath. "I called him. I left him a message - "  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Just listen to me for once!" Rain cried. "I told him to meet me at the diner. If he wants to see me, it's probably to either apologize, which I want to hear, or to argue with me, which I want to be around for to defend myself. Saette is no longer a major concern for me, Marie Louise."  
  
"Rain, you're out of your mind. You don't know what you're doing! Saette is - "  
  
"Look, I'm sorry!" Rain burst out, scaring poor Marie Louise who almost dropped the phone. "I'm tired of everyone thinking they know what's best for me. I make my own decisions. I proved that tonight. I -will- go meet Saette and I -will- make sure he knows I don't sit at home crying over him!"  
  
Marie Louise was still speechless minutes after the line had gone dead.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, noonish, Rain drove her father's pickup truck to the corner diner. She parked and headed inside, smoothing out her outfit. She was wearing a flippy pink skirt, white tank top, and nice white sandals with heels. She sat down at a booth by a window and waited.  
  
It had been such a long time since she'd seen Saette. It had taken her a surprisingly short amount of time to get over him. She knew she hadn't done anything wrong. It was all his fault. But still . . . she couldn't help but wonder what he was like now.  
  
And if he showed up with Vanessa . . . oooh, Rain would have to kill him.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the bell over the door jangled. She looked up quickly and saw something she definately did not want to see. Domon, Chibodee, and Sai Saici walked in, laughing about something. She quickly tried to hide her face. This was horrible! How was she going to talk to Saette with Domon around? And worse yet, how would they react to each other?  
  
Domon, Chibodee, and Sai sat down across the diner, a safe enough distance away. But at that moment, Rain would have preferred Domon to be a few miles away, rather than feet.  
  
The bell rang again, interrupting her thoughts. Saette walked in, radiating his usual confidence. She could recognize him even when he was wearing dark sunglasses. Luckily, neither he nor Domon seemed to notice each other. Instead, he spotted Rain, smiled, and walked towards her. Sitting down with his back to Domon and the others, he took off the sunglasses.  
  
"Wow, Rain. You're sure looking lovely today."  
  
Instead of blushing and giggling like she would have when they were going out, she stared at him coldly and said, "Saette, cut the crap. What are you here for? Why did you want to see me? You made it perfectly clear I don't mean anything to you." She said this all in a low voice, meant to both sound dangerous and conceal her location from Domon.  
  
Saette's expression was rather shocked. "S'pose I expected a rather friendlier welcome than that, but okay. Guess I deserve it. Rain, I'm sorry. I had to see you. Ever since we broke up . . . nothing's been the same for me. I miss you. It hurts all the time. I hate myself for cheating on you. I really do."  
  
Rain was surprised. "You're . . . apologizing?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Saette scratched his head. "And . . . well, I was wondering . . . Rain, I'm begging you. Give me another chance. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. I can't just let that go."  
  
She didn't know what to say. Of everything she expected, this was at the very bottom of the list. She may have thought of an answer, given time, but she got none. Instead, she heard her name from across the diner. She looked beyond Saette and saw Domon standing up slowly, as though he couldn't believe his eyes. Saette turned to see what she was looking at and saw Domon. Smiling, he stood up.  
  
"Goddamn . . . Domon? Man, it's been a while. How are you doing?"  
  
Domon crossed the diner with furious strides but he hid his anger well. "Saette? What are you doing here?" He looked at Rain with an expression of mingled hurt and fury. "Thought it was over between you guys."  
  
~He's acting like we're nothing,~ Rain thought sadly. ~He's not going to defend me.~  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm here humbly asking Rain if she'll consider giving me another chance."  
  
Those words struck Domon like a lightning bolt. He stood there, shocked, for a moment before looking at Rain. "And what was her answer?"  
  
Chibodee and Sai stared at Rain as well, disbelieving. Saette turned to look at Rain as well, his eyes friendly. The only friendly pair there. And Domon . . .  
  
Saette finally couldn't stand the waiting. He reached out and grabbed Rain's hand. "Rain . . . please . . ."  
  
"Get your hands off my woman!" Domon's fist connected with the side of Saette's head and he fell to the ground, his hand wrenching Rain's with him. She fell to the ground as well, skinning her knee and breaking the heel of one of her new white sandals.  
  
"The hell . . .?!" Saette got up quickly. "-Your- woman? Since when have you been going out with her?! What business does Domon Kasshu have going out with someone like Rain?!"  
  
"Shows how much you care about her!" Domon yelled, furious. "Did you expect her to hang around waiting for a jackass like you to come back and decide she's good enough?"  
  
Rain, getting to her feet with Chibodee's and Sai's help, watched the two guys fight over her. She didn't know what to do. If she said something, she risked angering one or both. So she watched them shoot daggers at each other. Her hand tightened on Chibodee's upper arm. He glanced down at her and then looked at Domon.  
  
"Hey, man," he said to Domon. "Not here, all right? C'mon, you're gonna get in trouble." Already the other patrons were staring. Rain shot Chibodee an extremely grateful look for being her voice.  
  
Domon looked towards Chibodee and his expression softened when he saw Rain, unstable on a shoe without a heel and her knee bleeding. "Fine." He glared at Saette, whose lip was bleeding. "You stay away from her. You hear me? Far away. Go back to Coalition and never talk to her again."  
  
Sai pulled Domon towards the door. Rain wrapped her arm around Chibodee's shoulder and hobbled after them. Every few steps she'd stumble, confused as to how to walk while missing a heel. Saette didn't dare approach her with her entourage following.  
  
Once they were outside, everyone piled in Domon's car. Rain got the front seat and the second he got in the car, Domon immediately began interrogating her.  
  
"Why did you meet up with Saette?" he asked. "I thought the two of you were over."  
  
Rain proceeded to tell the three the same thing she'd told Marie Louise. Domon sat, not moving the car, as he listened. When she'd finished, Chibodee leaned over the seat. "But why would he want to meet up with you again? Just to ask you out?"  
  
"He enjoyed manipulating everything I did. It was a control issue. He was obsessed with having the upper hand. I didn't get to be myself. I had to . . . wear a mask. I was only 'Saette's girlfriend'. I wasn't a person anymore. -I- didn't even know who I was. I was so glad to pull out of it." Rain looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. Suddenly, Domon's hand slid over her own, strong, warm and protective.  
  
"Don't worry. You're with me now. I'll never try to change you. I love you just the way you are, believe me." Domon smiled at her warmly. Chibodee clapped a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That goes for all of us. Don't change on us, Rain."  
  
She smiled and looked out the window towards her dad's pickup. Suddenly her eyes squinted as she swore she could see silvery streaks across the red paint . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So . . . Miss Mikafurry - "  
  
"Mikamura."  
  
"Yes, Miss Mikamura . . . you're filing a 'damage of property' claim, are you not? For the 'keying' of your father's pickup truck?"  
  
Rain nodded miserably, her hand clasped tightly in Domon's. "Yes. I'm almost positive it was my ex-boyfriend, Saette. We had a fight. This is something he'd do." She shook her head. "My father is going to kill me."  
  
"It's not your fault," Domon replied, squeezing her hand. He looked at her bored female cop interrogating Rain and asked, "When will this report be filed?"  
  
"Tomorrowish," she replied, scribbling in her notes. "We hope. Things have been slow lately. If we can catch him and get legitmate proof, he'll be responsible for the damages. In the meantime, the damage is only to the body. The vehicle still runs, so we can't give you a rental."  
  
"That's fine. Thank you. Call me when you find him," Rain requested, turning to leave with Domon.  
  
When they got outside, Rain stared at the truck. It was pitiful-looking. "What a bastard," she muttered, stomping her foot irritably. She'd forgotten about the missing heel and tripped, landing in the grass. Domon, laughing, helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, he is. Wanna get something to eat?"  
  
She nodded. "Sure."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~ This was mainly meant to be a Saette-bashing chappie and there was more, but I had to split it in two. I'll update again soon. In the meantime, sorry for a slightly inadequate chappie . . . ;_;  
  
Rayne~ 


	11. Come What May

HOLY MONKEY! I have . . . returned? Everybody, confetti and streamers! No, seriously, I'm really here with a real update and everything. I have regained my will to write! C'mon, everybody - PAR-TAY! Heh heh, sorry, it's 2 AM and I'm on a sugar-soda high. I just can't get to sleep - don't know why. I was exhausted today. Insomnia can do wonders for my writing though, because I'm always more sappy romanticish and I know that's what you all want.  
  
Meh, I don't care. This is going to be a long author's note. You missed me. High school stories really are a pain and I'm having some problems. I could really use some good ideas (besides the obvious graduation/spring break ones that always seem to pop up). Just, nice little fillers. And is there a couple I'm neglecting you want me to expand on? C'mon, people, I want input! You can leave it in a comment or, if you feel better about it, e- mail me at my happy little e-mail. [ crystallisleavesyahoo.com ]. Seriously, I'm really hurting for ideas. Help.  
  
This chapter may seem a little overdramatic, but I wanted to explore Domon's feelings for Rain with a bit of a test. And it's believable anyway - happened to me. :)  
  
(Hee hee, the title got a makeover)  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
**[ T H E . B E S T . Y E A R S . O F . Y O U R . L I F E ]**  
  
_by : Lady Rayne Rhiana_  
  
**c h a p t e r . 11 : "C O M E . W H A T . M A Y "**  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
_Never knew I could feel like this / Like I've never seen the sky before / Want to find it inside your kiss / Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart - can you hear it sing? / Telling me to give you everything / Seasons may change, winter to spring / But I'll love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may / Come what may / I will love you until my dying day  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place / Suddenly he moves with such a perfect grace / Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste / It all revolves around you  
  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide / Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side / Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide / But I'll love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may / Come what may / I will love you until my dying day_  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
The days flew by. Christmas was an elaborate affair, hosted by George's parents. As it turned out, the uptight "de Sand French people" (as Chibodee so affectionately called them) really knew how to throw a Christmas party. The decorations ranged from holly and mistletoe sparkling with real silver sprinkles to the fifteen-foot-high tree in the front hall. There was eggnog and hot chocolate and a grand feast. They traded gifts at midnight when George's parents had retired to bed.  
  
Chibodee had gotten Shirley a sterling silver charm bracelet with a music note, a cat, and a shopping bag on it (to name a few), symbolizing some of Shirley's favorite things. She squealed in delight and almost forgot to give him his present - an autographed football jersey from Chibodee's favorite player, Ray Hammond from the American football team. George presented Marie Louise with a ring that contained three small diamonds in a gold setting. She gave him tickets to a play they both wanted to see in the middle of January. Argo gave Nastasha a silver necklace with a single teardrop emerald hanging off of it. She played it down as no big deal but couldn't hide her blush when Argo hung it around her neck. She in turn gave him an autographed football from Argo's favorite Russian football player (who had an unpronouncable name - Shirley and Nastasha had teamed up on their gifts). Sai Saici blushed as Cecile opened her gift - earrings that had jewels in them that perfectly matched the color of her eyes. She gave him whole collection of CDs she knew he wanted.  
  
As everyone was cuddling and marvelling over their gifts, Domon took Rain's hand. "Come with me, okay?" he asked, tugging at her arm.  
  
Confused, she nodded. Domon had agreed earlier in the month that they wouldn't exchange gifts - in her and her father's present state, Rain couldn't afford a single extra thing and didn't want to feel guilty leaving him empty-handed. What could he possibly want?  
  
He led her out onto the balcony where snow was softly falling. Bundled up in sweaters, they huddled close to keep warm. Rain looked up at Domon curiously. "What's this all about, Domon?" she asked, rubbing her arms with her hands.  
  
He smiled guiltily. "Um, well, remember what we talked about before? About presents and stuff?" She nodded. "Well, I had kinda already bought yours. And it can't go back. So how about you accept it and that will be your gift to me?"  
  
He pulled a long box out of his jacket pocket before she could say a word. He handed it to her and smiled.  
  
"Open it."  
  
She did so, slowly, and what she saw inside took her breath away. For a moment, she just stared, breathing, as she removed the top completely.  
  
"Ohh . . ."  
  
It was a breathtaking white gold bracelet with fire opals adorning it. It sat pristinely against red rose petals, their sweet fragrance irresistable and causing Rain to breathe in deeply to smell them. He watched expectantly as she carefully took the jewelry out of the box. She stared at it without speaking, blinking - barely breathing, almost.  
  
"I, I um, talked to Marie Louise. She told me you were oogling this fire opal bracelet at the mall. Maybe . . . maybe she was wrong. I can't be refunded, but maybe it can be exchanged if you don't like it . . ."  
  
Slowly, she shook her head. "It's . . ." She swallowed and a single tear slid down her cheek. "It's beautiful. I've never received a more beautiful gift."  
  
Domon smiled in relief. "You like it? Really?"  
  
Rain nodded, turning to look at him. "It's wonderful. You're wonderful." She threw herself into his arms, bursting into tears. He held her while she cried, stroking her hair.  
  
"I love you, Rain Mikamura," he whispered into her ear. He didn't get a response. He didn't expect one.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
As Rain was informed, New Years' Eve at Chibodee's house was somewhat of a tradition. His super-rich parents often were away on business on other colonies, so his parties were famous. But New Years' was a huge blowout - a bash that attracted every high-school kid in a one-hundred mile radius.  
  
Domon and Rain arrived at Chibodee's, the former dressed in black jeans and a white T-shirt and the latter in a fire-colored dress that matched her fire opal bracelet. Once they got inside, Shirley grabbed them aside. She was dressed in a leather miniskirt and bare-all Playboy bunny mini-tank. Her hair was long and flowing down her back and her bunny ears poked out through the masses of red. She was giggling hysterically.  
  
"I was waiting for you! He hasn't made his grand entrance yet - Cath, Bunny, Janet and I have been handling the guests. Chibodee said he had something special planned - something like a senior prank without the possible expulsion issue?"  
  
Domon shrugged. "He didn't say anything to me."  
  
Suddenly, there was a wild cheer from the crowd standing at the bottom of the stairs. Shirley turned around and burst into such hysterical laughter that she fell to the ground. Domon laughed uproariously as well, but Rain was in shock.  
  
Chibodee Crockett was standing on the landing above the stairs wearing only a Speedo with a tuxedo pattern and a black feather boa. In his loud, who- cares-what-they-think voice, he yelled, "YOU ALL READY TO PARTY?!!"  
  
The screams and cheers accepted Chibodee's odd choice of wardrobe, so he came downstairs and found Shirley. "Looking hot, hon," he said, scooping her off the ground and walking away unsteadily.  
  
"Is he already drunk?" Rain asked, her eyes wide. Domon was still chuckling but managed a 'probably'.  
  
They spent their first hour mingling, the second eating and watching a beer- drinking contest. Chibodee and Argo got drunk and then proceeded to get Sai smashed as well.  
  
When they got bored of the drinking games, Domon and Rain headed out onto Chibodee's patio. It was much, much too cold for swimming but Domon and Rain hung around outside with a few other couples. They passed Greg Lucas and Ruth Shecterle making out on a pool lounge chair. Rain wished she could pull Ruth away - Greg was the biggest player in school and poor Ruth was a new student who didn't know any better.  
  
Domon took care of the problem for her. He stepped up to Greg, grabbed his shoulder, and wrenched him away from the girl. Ruth was the only freshman at the party, having been invited by Greg. She had short black hair and brown eyes - very plain and easy to pass by. An easy target for Greg's conniving ways.  
  
"Trying to mess with another girl's heart, are you Lucas?" Domon asked, angry as hell. Greg had played Shirley's friend Cath and Marie Louise as well. "Haven't you had enough yet?"  
  
"Hey . . . thought this was a mature party," Greg said, shoving Domon back a step or two. "Didn't know little kids could come here whining about two kids having a good time."  
  
Rain started towards Ruth. "Ruth, you don't understand how this guy is. I know him. He -"  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" she cried. Like the scared, lonely new girl she was, Ruth clung to Greg's arm. "Greg said he loves me and I believe him!"  
  
Rain was frustrated but Domon was beyond furious. "What do you do to girls, Lucas?!" he demanded, causing quite a few people to look over at them. "You brainwash them into thinking they're different from every other girl you've screwed with. And then you do the same thing over and over again. Damn it, Greg, this one isn't even believable. Going out with a fucking freshman?"  
  
Rain tried again. "Ruth, Greg played my best friend, Marie Louise. I could go get her and have her tell you everything. You just have to trust me. I'm sick of seeing Greg get away with this." She reached out to grab Ruth, succeeded, and pulled her back.  
  
"Let go of me, you prissy bitch!" Ruth snapped, yanking her arm from Rain's grasp and shoving her back.  
  
Unfortunately, Rain weighed less than Domon and didn't simply step back slightly. She lost her balance and fell backwards into the shallow end of Chibodee's pool, smacking her head soundly on the bottom and watching as her world turned black.  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
It was Christmas and she was six. Her mom was smiling, handing her another present to join the new bike, dollhouse, and stuffed animals. She took pride in her pretty daughter with the gorgeously unusual name. 'Rain'.  
  
It was two years later and they were standing in a graveyard. She was holding her father's hand. They were staring at a black box in the ground. She didn't understand why they kept referring to her mom because her mom wasn't even there. She'd gone to the store one day in her car and never come back. The car never returned either.  
  
It was her, fifteen and just entering high school, feeling scared and alone. Clinging to a few lonely friendships.  
  
It was Domon, saying he loved her. It was her, panicking and running away. It was them, kissing in the park and again on George's balcony while she wore the fiery bracelet.  
  
So this was death? She'd heard people talk about their lives passing before their eyes, but this was a bit too literal. She couldn't open her eyes. She couldn't move.  
  
Death wasn't so bad. Death was . . . peaceful . . . She could feel a light caressing against her skin, could feel her hair floating out behind her, could feel cold everywhere. She was going to answer the age-old question of death.  
  
Domon . . . I love you . . .  
  
. : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : .  
  
Slightly shorter chapter, but my computer is having issues right now so I might be losing it for a time and I wanted to post this. Be glad I'm finally back! :) Besides, cliffhangers - even crappy ones - are nifty.  
  
Go me. I have returned. Reviews, anyone?  
  
Rayne 


	12. MOVING

It has been an EXTREMELY long time, and I realize this. Most of you have probably forgotten what this story is even about by now. To be honest, I never was really happy with it. I will be rewriting it under the penname Rinoa Heartily, if you all wish to come and see my new works. I will definately continue on with G Gundam fanfiction, please bear with my insane schedule. Thank you for your understanding.

Rayne.. well, now Rinoa.


End file.
